


Harry Potter and the Shapeshifters Dilemma

by Kingdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, Bedwetting, Being fed by spoon, Being fed with a bottle, Bibs, Bigotry & Prejudice, Casual Sex, Casual humiliation, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Complicated politics, Cribs, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant characters, F/F, F/M, Forced Incontinence, Forced Pregnancy, Forced into another gender, Forced into diapers, Forced into the form of an animal, Forced to breed and to have sex as an animal, Gender based discrimination, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harems are common, I have changed and added to the tags so many times; it is getting funny, Incontinence, Infantilism, M/M, Many magical races are enslaved by wizards, Masturbation, Mild Corporal Punishment, Multi, Now comes the MAture stuff, Oral Sex, Pacifiers, Public Nudity, Racism based on blood, Racism based on skin color, Regression, Sex Toys, Slavery exists and is common, Slaves exist and are common, Stuffed Toys, Submissive characters, Unwilling use of diapers, Violence, Voldemort is sane, Wet & Messy, age-play, casual nudity, forced to have sex, gay pairings, nothing is black and white, pull-ups, wet pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdark/pseuds/Kingdark
Summary: AU! In a world where witches and wizards live longer and have much more power at their fingertips, they need two years to graduate a single year in school. In Harry’s second third year, at the end of the sorting ceremony, the sorting Hat requests to talk to Harry. There are a pair of shapeshifters at Hogwarts, and they need his help. If Harry refuses, it would be kinder to kill them, then let the Ministry get its hands on them. Shapeshifters, or so Harry is told, are extremely rare, feared and desired alike, and are able to change other people into their opposite gender, into any animal they desire and lock them into that new form permanently without anyone else, but the Shapeshifter able to free them of it.





	1. A shapeshifter's power is awesome, but is it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> General info:  
!!!!! CHARACTERS WILL BE THIRTEEN WHEN THEY GET TO THEIR FIRST YEAR !!!!
> 
> a) The timeline has been moved up by twenty-three years. Harry’s first year will be in 2014.  
b) Students need two years to graduate a single year.  
c) When the story starts, he’ll be in his second third year in 2019.  
d) This is, so I can compensate for comic, anime, manga, games, memes, tv-shows and movie references.  
e) Because they need two years to graduate a single year, there will be many more characters and staff.  
f) Luna Lovegood was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.
> 
> TL;Dr  
The characters will be older instead of being sixteen (Harry) or fifteen (Dennis and Colin.)

Harry Potter and Shapeshifters Dilemma

A shapeshifter's power is awesome, but not worth it...

Thursday, September 1st, 2019/

The last student had just been sorted, and Dumbledore was about to say something when the sorting Hat was just a touch faster.

“Could Harry Potter come here and put me on his head please? There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with him. Come now, don’t be shy. You’ll have plenty of time to enjoy your food when we’re done.”

At the Gryffindor table, Harry frowned. In his six years of attending Hogwarts, the sorting Hat had never spoken up before aside from its song. But if six years of attending a school where they teach you how to throw fireballs, shoot lightning and cough lightning strikes had taught him anything, then it was to go with the flow.

He stood up gracefully, reminding everyone he was a dominant wizard and wouldn’t take any shit from anyone. Harry ignored the whispers with the ease of someone completely used to it and walked towards Professor McGonagall. His head of house and his transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall was still staring at the Hat in shock and Harry had a feeling that it wasn’t because the Hat had spoken up. Still, even if it was a bit unusual, he didn’t think that it was unusual enough to get her to stare at the damn thing as if it had announced that Merlin was a Fraud.

_“Honestly,”_ Harry thought, _“It talked to me when it sorted me, and I __know for a **fact** it tried to talk Hermione when she was sorted as well. It can’t be that unusual that the had said something out loud can it?”_

“Ma’am?” Harry prompted. Just a touch impatiently.

His head of house jumped lightly, as if she had forgotten where she had been, but it was enough to get her to stare at him. She was looking at him, as if he had betrayed her or something. _“I’m definitely missing something here."_ Harry thought idly.

“Professor? Is there something wrong? The Hat just wants to talk to me. Is it that unusual that it spoke up?” Harry asked. Harry tried to pull the Hat out of her hands, gently mind you, he had no desire to get a detention or be assigned the boring grinding of skills which was taking him hours to get any progress.

He was about to do something drastic, like snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, or looking at the other teachers for any help or suggestions, but then he heard his head of house mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like Scottish Gaelic. It sounded like an interesting language.

_“Note to self, ask her for some advice what books to read if I want to learn that language. Because it sounds awesome. That, and I wanna know what she said.”_ Harry thought. Thanks to his self-study in occlumency, he was able to remember things much easier. Especially if he decided to remember something for later. It wasn’t perfect, and he would have to review the memory at least once or twice a week or it would degrade where he wouldn’t be able to ‘hear’ the words anymore. A bonus was that he could control his emotions a lot better as well.

“Here you go mister Potter.” His head of house said quietly.

“I regret that you didn’t come to me first, because I thought you were happy in Gryffindor house. But I want all my lions to be happy, and if you decided you would be happier in another house, then I will go along with it. I just wish you had talked it over with me first.”

Harry blinked several times in confusion. “Ma’am? What are you talking about? I most certainly don’t want to be resorted and I am happy in Gryffindor. I was just as surprised when the Hat asked to talk to me as you were.”

“You didn’t?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“I did not.” Harry answered firmly.

“I didn’t even know you could be resorted.” Harry added.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “Regardless if you asked for it or not, the Hat was enchanted to sort a person when it is placed on someone’s head. The only exception is when you’re a full adult and have graduated Hogwarts. Take your time in talking to the Hat and don’t worry about the feast. I don’t think your little chat will take long enough for the feast to be over, but if it is, I’ll make certain the house elves will have plenty of food left to feed you. I’ll inform them that you have permission to call for service myself."

“Alright. Thank you.” Harry muttered. He accepted the Hat and placed it on his head.

“Minerva was correct. By placing me on your head during your time as a student, I am required to sort them again. It’s in my nature. That’s why your head of house was so shocked initially. She thought you requested to be sorted again. I can decide to sort you again on my own because I’m very closely connected with Hogwarts itself. Whatever is sees, hears and know, I will know too. So, if it knows that you are unhappy, I will know it too and I will be able to act on that knowledge.”

Harry opened his mouth to point out that he had never heard of it before and that just about everyone looked very surprised.

“I just haven’t seen the need to resort someone in years. Most of them are happy where they are.”

“And the few that aren’t?” Harry asked.

The Hat seemed to pause, as if it had encountered an error of some kind. It was surprised by its own words and it looked like it needed a reboot or something.

“Why **_haven’t_** I re-sorted anyone for such a long time?” It asked itself. Harry said nothing for a while, but when the Hat remained quiet, he offered the first thing that popped up in his head.

“Maybe one of the headmasters did something? Wasn’t there a scandal of some kind?”

The Hat seemed to get over whatever bug it had encountered. “That doesn’t matter right now. My main priority, is to sort you, and then I can think about why I haven’t resorted…” The Hat paused again.

“…Various students.” It settled on eventually.

“Do, please remind me, should we chat again. I don’t like the idea of being manipulated or my charms being messed with.”

“Sure. I can do that.” Harry replied.

“Now, I said back in your first year, that you would do well in the house of snakes. You would’ve shaken things up and would’ve reminded them what Salazar truly valued, back when he was alive. Alas, I can’t do that, because I wouldn’t be able to guarantee your safety.”

“Slytherin is out then.” Harry said with relief. “Wait, you remember Salazar Slytherin? I mean… Don’t get me wrong, but I thought you were just an enchanted Hat? You remember one of the founders? Truly?

“I am much more than an enchanted Hat. Thank you very much." The Hat said somewhat irately.

“Oh, you did say something about being connected with Hogwarts, didn’t you? That you know everything she sees and hears… Wait, does that mean that you literally see and hear what everyone is doing and saying?”

“I did say something like that. And no. Because even if I’m more than just an enchanted Hat, I wouldn’t be able to handle that much information. The information that Hogwarts hears and sees is shared with the enchanted portraits, armors and even the house elves. I have just access to what they know. Like trying to remember something you heard a few days before.”

“Hermione can never know about this, or she’ll never leave you alone for your historical knowledge of famous wizards and witches alone.”

“I used to share and even teach the occasional history class you know.” The Hat said suddenly.

“Mister Potter, I've decided that there most definitely is foul play with myself. I've informed the house elves of this matter and whatever affected me should now be impossible to repeat. Nevertheless, I want you to call for service, within the next two months or so and ask me about it. Speaking off, I do remember the founders very fondly. I could tell you all about the misconceptions people have about all of them. But I won’t because I don’t have the time for it right now.”

“If I could offer you a solution? Something that would probably take care of the problem straight away?”

“Sure." The sorting Hat responded. “Share your wisdom.” Even though it sounded sarcastic, Harry could tell the Hat just meant what it said.

“You said that everything Hogwarts hears and sees is shared with enchanted portraits, armors and even the elves, right?”

“That’s correct." The Hat confirmed.

“Then, am I right to assume that the Elves will do what you ask of them? And that the headmaster can’t forbid them from doing this?”

“Unless my requests are a threat to the student body, no.” The Hat answered.

“Then just talk to the press.” Harry said with a shrug.

“If you think you won’t be taken seriously, because you’re a Hat, then you could always ask the house elves to write down what you want written down or use one of chose enchanted quills that write down what you say. Then use a penname to hide your identity. If people ask for your sources, you could busy yourself and write an entire book. Then duplicate it and deposit it in households around the world.”

“That… Is a very clever solution.” The had decided.

“Would… Would you be willing to give my book, if I write any, a read over?” It asked after a few moments.

“Sure. Why not.” Harry agreed.

“Moving back to your sorting… Slytherin is out. Ravenclaw is out as well, because while you don’t mind studying or learning, you want to have fun as well. Hufflepuff is not valid either, because while you’re loyal and hardworking, you like to jump into situations, feet first. That means that Gryffindor still fits you best as you are right now."

“What do you mean when you say, Gryffindor fits me the best as I am right now?” Harry asked with a frown. Although he had a suspicion that he already knew what it meant.

“Well, it’s safe to say you aren’t the same person you were, back when you were eleven right?” The sorting Hat asked.

“Well, Of course, I’m not the same person. It’s been five years since I came to Hogwarts for the first time!”

“That’s precisely my point. As you grow older, you change, and you mature. That means that logically, you must change in personality and character as well. Which means that when you were eleven, you were a good fit for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Obviously, I sorted you into Gryffindor when you were eleven, but you would’ve done great in Slytherin as well.”

“…To continue that train of thought, if you place me on your head in your final year of graduation then chances are, you could be a great fit for any of the houses. Like I said though, you shouldn’t worry. Gryffindor is still the house for you, so you won’t be resorted.” The Hat concluded.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that I could’ve been resorted into another house even if I didn’t **want** to be resorted?” Harry asked with a frown.

The Hat shrugged. “Well, yes and no. The wishes of whoever I am sorting play a major role in my decision. But if they want to be in Ravenclaw to be with a friend, but aren’t suited for it, then I’ll sort them where I think they will be happier.”

Harry relaxed as he realized that the Hat was right. But then something occurred to him.

“Hey, what about four years ago, when I placed you on my head?”

“What happened four years ago, was urgent enough that I could ignore my nature in favor for helping you. The safety of another student while they are at the school, is my highest priority. Now, I **did** ask to talk to you for a reason though and we already wasted enough time.”

“Okay.” Harry said simply.

“Now, what I’m about to ask you, is deeply personal, and if I had a choice in, I wouldn’t even bring it up, but circumstances are forcing me to do so anyway. I need you to promise to keep quiet, even if you refuse after hearing what I have to say.”

“I wouldn’t be obligated to do anything, would I?” Harry asked.

“No. You would just have to keep it a secret.”

“You’re being very mysterious about this. It isn’t illegal is it?”

The Hat snorted in response. “My dear boy, I was enchanted in a time where wizards and witches had literal harems of muggles, they snatched off the streets. What’s illegal now, wasn’t back then. So yes, I could, in theory ask you to do something which is illegal **now** but wasn’t, when I was created. But to answer your question, no, I’m not asking you to do something illegal.” The Hat said sarcastically.

“Okay, fine. If I can’t trust the school’s voice, then who can I trust?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“Oh, so you know about that do you?” The Hat asked with amusement. “Not many do AND take it seriously.”

“Well, you did practically throw it in my face earlier.” Harry reminded the Hat.

“Also, most people that don’t take it seriously are idiots because they don’t think it through and forget just how amazing it is that they can do MAGIC! I think witches and wizards lose their common sense when they graduate or something.” Harry complained.

“It’s bloody **fact** that Hogwarts is in the top THREE of most heavily warded buildings in the known world. It’s a magical stronghold build in a time where muggles hunted and burned us at the stake. Not a enemy has ever managed to break Hogwarts her outer defenses, let alone get passed its walls. For centuries, tens of thousands of students have walked the school, casting hundreds of thousands if not millions of spells. Is it so unbelievable that a Hat could become the voice for the entire building? No. it’s not.” Harry answered his own question.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Harry challenged.

“About me being the school’s voice? Heh. Who knows right? But will you hear me out?”

“Yes, I’ll talk to you.” Harry said, while rolling his eyes. “I thought I already implied that pretty clearly.”

“I needed to hear you say it."

“Alright, how well do you know the Creevey twins? The ones I sorted into your second first year?”

“Ehm... Not very.” Harry admitted.

“You are referring to Dennis and Colin Creevey, right? They’re kind of shy and tend to keep to themselves. Especially after I chewed them out when they kept following me with their camera. They did apologize for following me all the time and they stopped with the constant pictures. They did tell me that while they wouldn’t take deliberately take pictures of me, if I ever were to be in one of them, they would tell me and let me have a copy.”

“Well, Colin and Dennis both have very good reasons for being shy and they need your help very urgently. If you don’t… Well, it would be kinder to kill them then let the ministry get their hands on them.”

“You don’t play very fair, don’t you?” Harry asked with a frown. “But did you really just say that it would be better to kill them then let whatever their secret is get out?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” The Hat confirmed.

“But what can I even do for them?” Harry asked with a frown. “I’m only eighteen.”

“Well, it’s not as much as you, as the protection your name can offer.” The Hat corrected itself.

“Politics?” Harry asked with a groan.

“Politics.” The Hat confirmed.

“Alright, so could you please enlighten me to what could frighten the ministry enough to… Do something so stupid that it’s better to kill them then to leave them to their fate?"

“Okay.” The Hat said with a sigh. “I’ll just go ahead and spit it out. Ever since Colin and Dennis were sorted, they have slowly become more and more incontinent over time, until it got about as bad as it can get this past summer.” The Hat explained. “I don’t know if you know, but incontinence means that…”

“I’m fully aware of its meaning.” Harry interrupted.

“It can’t just be their incontinence that frightens the ministry can it? I mean, I suppose messy diapers could be used as a weapon, but it wouldn’t be very effective.” Harry said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

“Quite." The Hat agreed.

“Their incontinence isn’t contagious is it? I mean, I’m pretty sure that those stuffy purebloods would blow a basket, should they wake up in a wet bed. I know that magical illnesses can do the craziest things, so I suppose it isn’t entirely impossible…”

“No, mister Potter, the issue here is definitely not because their incontinence is contagious.” The Hat reassured.

“Okay, then what’s the problem?”

“Even when a wizard gets very old and is bedridden, they have spells and elves to take care of their needs so diapers, most certainly aren’t something they even think to consider. They still have to be toilet trained though.”

“Wait, let me guess, the incontinence hints at something else?” Harry asked.

“That’s right.” The sorting Hat confirmed.

“You’re stalling again.” Harry accused.

“…Colin and Dennis are shapeshifters.” The Hat admitted with a sigh.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Harry asked. “I mean, other then having what seems to be a cool sounding power, I don’t see the problem."

“…What do you think being a shapeshifter means?” The sorting Hat asked.

“I don’t know anything, except the obvious. A shapeshifter, in muggle culture, can change its appearance to whatever it wants. Depending on the culture, that can be mild, from changing your eye color to going all the way and not being limited to gender, age and appearance. But if you’re asking if I know what it means for magical culture… The no, I don’t know anything. It can’t be very common though, because none of the books I've read even mentioned or referenced to it.”

“Shapeshifters in magical culture are as much respected as they are feared. It’s an ability that’s not mentioned in any books, because it’s been centuries since the ability popped up for the last time. The books that do mention it are in a separate section within the restricted section of the library.”

“Respected and feared with equal measure huh? You better explain to me why having a shapeshifter ability is something to be desired and feared at the same time.”

“From the moment a student enters the wards of Hogwarts, I’m able to sense them. But when I sort them, I can, if you forgive the expression, read the first-year student like a book. I determine if they have any blood abilities that will activate while they’re at Hogwarts.”

“…Okay, so I assume it has something to do with that?”

“Indeed.” The Hat confirmed.

“I informed Colin and Dennis that they had a gift that would be dangerous for them if it was ever discovered. Hogwarts did everything it could to make sure that their secret remained safe. At least, up until their gift fully matured. Which it did, this last summer. It was also their gift which was responsible for the partial incontinence they were suffering from back then. Since their gift matured, they are now able to learn how to control their gift but…”

“They can’t rely on the teachers, because if they know, the ministry would know and if the ministry knows… Right, it’s back to that, equally feared and respected thing, right?” Harry guessed.

“Correct.” The Hat replied.

“Once I told them that they would eventually become shapeshifters, and after I referenced them to the relevant books, asking house elves to bring them the books, they began to realize just how much trouble they be in eventually. They learned that they would know without a doubt, just when their gift would be fully mature, because they would wake up as their opposite gender-"

“Hang on a moment.” Harry interrupted.

“Did you just say that their gift would cause them to change into girls and that this is the reason that they would become fully incontinent?”

“I did.” The hat confirmed.

“If the boys had any control left, which is doubtful, but if they had any control left, then it would’ve been gone after they woke up as girls. Even when they changed back into boys, a few days later, that fact would remain the same."

“Why? Why would the change into girls make a difference?” Harry wanted to know.

“That has to do with their gift.” The hat answered.

“Of course, it does.” Harry muttered.

“Alright, I still haven’t heard anything that would make the ministry fear the Creevey twins.”

“But to answer your question… The reason their toilet training would have been erased is because their girl forms are technically only a few seconds old. That carried over, when they changed back into boys. On the bright side, Colin and Dennis are now able to switch back as forth from their girl forms to their boy selves as easy as you humans breathe.”

“…That’s only a small comfort.” Harry muttered in reply.

“Alright, while I sympathize with them, that can’t possibly be it, right?”

“Now that Dennis and Colin can switch between boy and girl form as easy as breathing, they will also be able to change their appearance as they desire. That won’t take long and they are already nearly at that stage as it is. Once they master that, the ‘fearing’ part comes in, though this bit will take much, much longer to master.”

Even though the hat was sitting on Harry’s head, it could practically feel the glare, Harry was directing at it, so it hurried to continue.

The part that makes the ministry fear them, is because Colin and Dennis will eventually be able to change into anything they can think off and more importantly, they would be able to force this change on another person. They can then either ‘lock’ this person into that form, or they could switch them back and forth several times until that person figures out how to change to that form themselves.”

“I can see how that would be intimidating.” Harry acknowledged.

“Does that mean they can change into a perfect copy of the person they’re changing into?”

“Yes, but they wouldn’t have the knowledge that person would have.” The hat confirmed.

“And they would have to touch the person, before they can change into them?” Harry asked.

“Touching them would help but isn’t needed.” The hat corrected.

“I’m guessing, that still isn’t everything?” Harry asked.

“No.” The hat agreed. “I've barely scratched the surface as it were.”

“As I've said before, Colin and Dennis can already change their gender as easy as breathing, and they can alter their appearance in whatever way they please. But what you probably haven’t realized yet is that they will be able to change into literally any animal, living, dead, magical, normal or extinct, simply by touching a part of them or studying their character and how they live in the wild. Touching the animal itself would hurry the process along.”

“They can change into any animals they want? Literally any animal? No limitations? Really? Even dinosaurs?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” The Hat confirmed. “Even dinosaurs.”

“Lucky bastards!” Harry muttered. Changing into a fucking T-Rex would be fucking awesome! Then he blinked as another thought occurred to him.

“E-Even dragons?” Harry asked.

“Even dragons.” The Hat confirmed. “When I say any animal, dead, alive, magical or not, I really meant any animal, dead, alive, magical or mundane.” The Hat quipped.

“The idea of an intelligent dragon is scary. The idea of them being able to take the deadliest parts of other dragons and sort of bring them together, now that’s fucking terrifying. Yes, I can see how the ministry would be equally fearful and in awe of them." Harry said eventually.

“While the latter bit is awesome, the idea of being changed into a girl, or any form really, scares the hell out of me. Speaking off, how did they handle it? Even if they knew that it was coming, waking up as girls would be traumatizing for anyone!”

“They’ve had time to get used to the idea. I haven’t spoken with them this year, but while they are a little bit nervous, they aren’t unhappy.”

“Wow. They’re handling it better than I would.” Harry muttered.

“Anyway, while the idea of having two underaged wizards who will eventually be able to change into bloody dragons is scary, and the fact that they can change other people into animals is intimidating, how is that different from having normal magic? I could transfigure someone into an animal. Well, I can’t now, but I will be able to do so when I graduate. They would have to be permitted to touch a dragon though, and no dragon is going to let a measly wizard touch them!”

“You would be right, if it weren’t for one more thing.”

“There’s more still?”

“When their gift matured this summer, their nature also revealed itself.”

“Their…” Harry began, before the metaphorical fact hit him in the face.

“Wait, are you telling me, that just because they are submissive wizards, that they can’t change their own diapers anymore, or if it comes down to it, that they can’t change each other?”

“That’s right.”

“Oh god, if they change into girls and if another wizard gets it into his head to claim them and… Oh God, I think I’m going to be sick!” Harry muttered. He felt his stomach rebelling at the very thought. The had just glowed lightly in return and Harry felt his stomach settle.

“B-But I thought witches and wizards could only discover their nature if they really knew themselves or sometime between their seventeenth and their twenty fifth birthday?” Harry asked with a frown. He himself had known his own nature since his second first year. But he had been told this was very uncommon.

“So, let me get this straight, you’re telling me, that because of their submissive nature, Colin and Dennis can’t change themselves or each other anymore, something which they have been doing for, what? Months before their gift matured this summer?” Harry asked sharply.

“For years actually, and yes, you would be correct.” The Hat corrected.

“Jesus, that sucks!” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Hey, so I happen to have such an inheritance myself?”

“You have, but you shouldn’t worry about it.” The Hat reassured.

“Would you tell me what gift it is, I’m getting?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.”

“Can’t… Or won’t?”

“I can’t.” The Hat repeated.

“I… I don’t know how I feel about that, but I’m going to ignore that for the time being. But could you remind me what magical inheritances are again?”

“That, I can do.” The Hat agreed.

“Magical inheritances are fairly common. It’s an ability that a witch or wizard will inherit. It starts maturing when puberty starts, will mature once, at which point the witch or wizard can get control over it and by the time they hit their twenty fifth birthday, their gift would mature a second time at which point the witch or wizard should have full power over it. A magical inheritance can be anything from being unusually talented in transfiguration, charms or it simply might be the ability to talk to a specific or even any animal you desire. The gift, once it shows itself will be passed to your children for at least two generations before it will disappear again. This is also part of the reason why purebloods desire to only marry purebloods. It’s because certain talents only pop up in certain families.” The Hat paused to let that too sink in.

“Magical inheritances are a big deal among pureblood families. It’s a matter of pride, even for the weaker gifts. That’s why it’s simultaneously something to brag with and why they tend to be private affairs, only admitted to outright when two people are finally married. The other reason why families never tend to deny or confirm whether they have a gift or not is because the ministry has outlawed certain gifts. Made it illegal to have them and when they do inherit one of those gifts, they must register it with the ministry immediately. Even the ministry acknowledges that they can’t throw someone in prison simply because of a gift they inherited.”

“Is the gift of Dennis and Collin illegal? Are they supposed to register?”

“Thankfully, no to both. Mostly because their gift is so rare, it’s thought to be extinct, because it hasn’t shown up in…” The Hat paused for a moment. “Well, there is one other person aside from Colin and Dennis that has this gift, but before this person gained it, it had been long enough that nobody alive has ever seen it before.”

“Wait, so another person shares this gift as well? Could I contact this person for help?”

“No. I’m afraid not. The ministry got to this person and well…” The Hat hesitated for a moment. “Let’s just say that this person will not tolerate any bad talk about the ministry period. Brainwashed, I believe would be a familiar term for you.”

“…Is that what Colin and Dennis would have in store from them if the ministry ever discovers them?”

“Pretty much. But that won’t happen if you agree to protect them.” The Hat answered.

“Oh man… I... This is…”

“Do you want me to recap it for you again?”

“I... Yes. Yes please.” Harry responded. He felt completely overwhelmed, so having it summarized would he convenient.

“Alright, let me see if I can sum it up quick and to the point. Dennis and Colin can switch between genders very easily. That’s one.” The sorting hat began.

“They can alter their own appearance in whatever way they want. That includes making themselves look older or younger in whatever way they want. That’s two.” The sorting hat continued.

“They can forcefully change the gender of another person by touching them, either willingly or not. Similarly, they can also change another person into an animal, either willingly or by force. Doing either will erase the toilet training, forcing them to start from scratch. That’s three."

“Before Dennis or Colin can change another person into an animal of their choice, they will have to have mastered that animal first. If they haven’t, then they can’t force the change on another person. That’s four.”

“If Dennis or Colin change another person’s gender or into an animal form, that person can’t change back until Dennis and Colin do it for them. If Dennis or Colin switch them back and forth multiple times, then that person will eventually figure out how to change themselves without Colin’s or Dennis’s help. That’s five."

“Before Dennis and Colin can change into an animal, they will have to study that animal’s behavior patterns first. They would have to study its biology, what it eats, what it hunts, if it is a solitary hunter or if it hunts in packs. But if they can touch a piece of it, a bit of fur, a bone or even the animal itself, then that will hurry the process along by a lot, and that’s six.”

“Finally, that brings us to number seven. Colin and Dennis aren’t limited to animals that are alive today. They can change into animals have been hunted to extinction. Or they may decide to study a hippogriff or even a Dragon. They can figure out how to do it by studying it, or by touching a piece of it, or if at all possible, by touching and interacting with the animal itself.”

There was a short pause, before the hat continued.

“It’s sort of a convenient side effect, but for every animal they master, they can communicate with that animal in human form and in animal form. Which brings us to eight.”

“Okay.” Harry admitted. “I can understand why having an ability like that would scare the ministry. Heck, it would scare anybody! If they only need a touch to change a person into their opposite gender or into an animal that’s already scary enough. But if only they can reverse the change, that would make it even scarier. Heck, if they ever could figure out how to put a timer on it, that would make it scary enough to want to take control of them to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

A long pause.

“Okay, like I said, I can understand why the ministry would find it intimidating and scary. But you mentioned politics…?”

“I did.” The hat agreed.

“The gift Colin and Dennis have, has always been part of the Black family.”

“The Black family? Is this the same Black family as Sirius Black? The guy who’s supposedly after me for revenge?”

“The very same.” The Hat confirmed.

“Wait, Colin and Dennis are first generation wizards. How…” Harry began, trailing off at the end. Then Harry blinked as he made an unpleasant conclusion.

“Was their mum… During the war…?” Harry didn’t finish the sentence.

“Yes. The Hat agreed reluctantly. “She was.”

“So, they’re technically Blacks then?”

“Yes. But they won’t be able to claim that name until their twenty fifth birthday.” The Hat answered.

“Okay, so they won’t be able to claim the Black name. That means they also won’t be protected by it, even if everyone would know they are Blacks by blood. That means they are vulnerable to…” Harry paused.

“Yea, okay, politics. I get it. I don’t get something though. We already talked about this for a bit, and we agreed that their submissive nature prevents them from doing something they had been doing for years. What I don’t really understand is **_why._**”

“I thought you miss Granger talked about that stuff when she first made a contract with you?”

“Yes, yes.” Harry said irritably. “I know what a submissive and a dominant wizard or witch is all about. But from what I know, even if they are submissive wizards, that shouldn’t prevent them from caring for themselves. Or each other.”

“Think on it.” The hat suggested. “I’m certain you can make the connection.”

Harry did think on it, and eventually, something occurred to him. “Wait, is it because they are unattached? Because they technically need permission from their dominant wizard or witch?”

“Close." The hat admitted.

“Being a shapeshifter comes with all sorts of advantages, and if six years of education have taught you anything, then you should know that magic is all about-”

“Balance.” Harry finished for the hat. “Right. Being unable to change their own diapers, or the diaper of their brother has to do with balance? Really? That’s so bloody unfair!” Harry muttered.

“Tell me what you know about the traits of a dominant and a submissive witch or wizard.” The hat requested.

“Okay.” Harry replied.

“I didn’t even know anything about it, before Hermione approached me. Back in my second first year. The first time she mentioned it, was to just inform me that, that sort of thing existed. A few months later she told me that after thinking long and hard on it, that she had realized that she was a submissive witch. She also told me that she was equally certain I am a dominant wizard.” Harry explained.

“We talked about it for a bit, but neither of us was ready to do anything but talk about it. the end of my second first year, she approached me with the beginning of a magical contract between her and myself that she had been working on for a few months. She wanted me to read it and point out any loopholes, or things that might have been outside my comfort zone.” Harry continued.

“Hermione had enchanted the contract so it was linked to a copy she held and so we could see what the other was doing and reach a compromise to what we were comfortable with. We did use it to chat with each other for a bit, but it wasn’t really meant to be used that way.” Harry paused to think on his next words.

“Anyway, to make an explanation that is getting far too long short, I suppose that a good way to define it, is to say that most submissive witches and wizards are bisexual. That means they are sexually attracted to both genders. They tend to be very open minded when it comes to all sorts of kinks and they don’t mind having sex with multiple partners or having large families. A contract, either verbal, written and signed by blood, usually defines just how submissive the submissive witch is, but it can go from being forced to comply to just about any order, or it could be restricted to their bedroom activities.”

Another pause.

“If the relationship is serious, stable and wanted, then the submissive witch or wizard is claimed by the other party. If the submissive witch or wizard is claimed willingly, then the contract still applies and still holds authority. But if the submissive is claimed by force…”

Harry swallowed and shrugged.

“I’m not very comfortable with the thought, but if the submissive is claimed by force, then the submissive must obey any and all directions that their dominant wizard gives them. Hermione told me that doing that was made illegal though. Hermione told me that the dominant witch or wizard can’t abuse this, because they are held responsible for their submissive, no matter if the claiming was willing or not.”

“That’s a very decent explanation.” The hat responded thoughtfully.

“Still… Depending on the animal I would change into; it might be worth it to go through with it. Even if I’ll end up in diapers again for a few years. Imagine… Being able to transform into a real dragon? Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“It could get you killed for parts?” The hat deadpanned.

“Ha!” Harry chuckled. That’s a good one!” Then he paused for a moment as another thought occurred to him.

“Hat? Is it just me, or did you hint or imply something about living longer with being youthful and all that?”

“Ha! I honestly didn’t expect you to notice that!” The hat chuckled.

“But to answer your question, I suppose it depends on your point of view. With potions, healthy food and exercise, witches and wizards can already live for centuries. By the end of it, they’ll look as ancient as their age implies. But Colin and Dennis could ‘give’ you a youthful body again. That could be repeated a few times but not indefinitely. That doesn’t mean they are immune from harm though.”

“Wow. I think that might be more intimidating to the ministry then everything else. I mean, they could just outlive all their political opponents to get their own way!”

“Now do you understand why they need your help?” The hat asked.

“I do, but… Wait, a frigging second!” Harry said quickly.

“Are you telling me I have to claim them? They’re only SEVENTEEN!” Harry screeched!

“Fuck, I am only EIGHTEEN damn it!”

“Not yet, mister Potter. Not yet. Probably before the end of this year though.” The Hat said with an amused snort.

“…But to answer your question… In one word, yes. I want you to claim them. If you claim them, they’ll have the protection that your fame and your families name afford them.”

“That means ‘I’ have to deal with their dirty diapers?” Harry said to himself. Then he sighed. “Damn it, me and my bleeding heart. But, Hat, are you certain, I should claim them? Are they even aware of this? I barely know them! I don’t think I could have sex with them without knowing them properly, and that would need to happen before I could claim them, right?”

“You can claim someone, starting from age sixteen. It’s a remnant from centuries ago that nobody has bothered to correct. What few people don’t know is that only the dominant’s witch or wizard’s age matters. The age of the submissive witch or wizard is irrelevant. Besides, I happen to know that Hogwarts will have a mentor system, starting from this year. The heads of houses, will talk to their students after they get back to their common rooms."

“Mentor system?” Harry repeated. “You know what, never mind. If professor McGonagall is going to explain it later, then that will be fine.”

“Right." The hat agreed.

“But if you are afraid of being separated… Don’t be. Once you claimed them, they can’t be separated from you, but if you want to make certain, then just get them pregnant and nobody would dare to touch the Potters heirs.”

“Males can get pregnant?” Harry asked in stupefied shock.

“Of course, they can’t, you silly boy! Colin and Dennis can change into girls remember? Males can’t, shouldn’t and don’t get pregnant. Ever.”

Before Harry could say anything more, the Hat added one more way to fix that issue. “Of course, you could always change into a woman yourself and get **yourself** pregnant.”

“…” Harry chose not to reply on that one. He had always wanted a family. A big family. One with lots of laughter and familial love. The hat chose not to press the matter, choosing instead to get the conversation back on track.

“Now that you are all caught up… Are you willing to help?”

“As if that’s even a question worth asking.” Harry grunted.

“Yes. Just in case there was any doubt. I’ll help them. I’ll deal with the diapers and whatnot. I’d be a fool not to.”

“Even if it would run the risk of being turned into a girl by accident?” The hat asked.

“…What?”

“You heard me.”

“I would be able to change back, eventually right?”

“You should be able to, yes.” The hat confirmed.

“And I wouldn’t be restricted in that I can’t change my own diapers, right? Because, I’m right to say that if it does happen, then it’s bye, bye toilet training and hello diapers… Right?”

“That’s right.” The hat confirmed again.

_“Okay, I already said yes, and I don’t intend to change my mind but… If they change me into a girl by accident, could I deal with it? Probably. Do I want to deal with soiled diapers that are from myself? No, not really, but sacrifices must be made. Besides, there are plenty of ways to hide the fact I'm wearing a diaper.”_

Harry was honest enough with himself to realize that the idea of being able to change into multiple animals was very, very useful. Even if it meant he would lose his toilet training. He knew an Animagus could do the same, without losing that privilege, but it was much more complicated, and you couldn’t decide what animal you became.

“Who is aware of their secret?” Harry asked.

“You, the twins themselves, their dad, madam Pompfrey and the castle’s house elves. That’s it.”

“How… How are they dealing with this? I mean, it can’t be easy to realize that you can’t change yourself or your brother anymore and have to rely on someone else instead.”

“They were angry of course. And emotional. **_Very_** emotional. But they realized that this is something that couldn’t be avoided. They realized they had as much chance from stopping the sun from rising as they had in stopping their gift from maturing. They came to terms with it. The thing that scares them the most is the ministry gaining custody of them. That, and the fact that they can change someone by accident if they aren’t bound to a dominant wizard. If the latter happens, it can only happen to the dominant wizard instead. Oh, and then there’s the fac that they are frightened of being in diapers for the rest of their lives, because every time, they change into a new form…”

“Their toilet training will reset back to zero.” Harry finished for him.

“That’s correct.” The hat replied.

“But... That won’t happen if they stop changing into other forms, right? Eventually, they’re going to have enough forms to protect themselves with. Or is this something they can’t stop themselves from doing? Like swallowing?”

“That… I don’t know.” The Hat admitted.

“Shapeshifters are rare enough that even I must make educated guesses based on recorded stories. Also...”

“Also?” Harry prompted.

“Do you know what the internet is?”

“Of course, I do.” Harry answered.

“Are you familiar with the term; tb or abdl?”

“Vaguely. It sounds familiar.”

“Basically, what it boils down to is that they’re basically trying to make the best of a bad situation. If that means enjoying the diapers and playing with toys, being fed and relaxing… Tb, stands for teen baby. Abdl stands for Adult Baby Diaper Lover.” The hat explained.

“Huh. Then my cousin is a TB.” Harry said suddenly.

“But… If Colin and Dennis are comfortable with it, then I don’t see a reason why I should mind. Who am I to judge that kind of thing? Why would I mind if I must feed them bottles, feed them by hand, bathe them, cloth them or enjoy myself playing with toys alongside them?” Harry asked.

“I have to admit that the internet thing that the non-magicals have crafted seems very ingenious. It has some very interesting stuff on it. Very hardcore, if I do say so myself.” That statement made Harry uncomfortable and it made him wonder just what kind of porn those two had been watching and why the Hat was talking about it.

“It makes me wonder if someone could finally figure out a way to make sure technology works just fine with magic. Oh, the knowledge I could gain through the internet… It would be amazing!”

“And the porn would be a bonus?” Harry deadpanned.

“Yes, of-” The Hat stopped talking, and if it had been capable, Harry was sure it would be swallowing nervously. Possibly even flushing in embarrassment for being caught. It chuckled nervously in response and instead, it changed the subject.

“How did their dad respond to this?” Harry asked after a moment.

“The boys were quite clever about it actually. They approached madam Pompfrey about it first, so she would talk to their dad and prepare him for it. They asked her if a house elf could take care of it for them, because they weren’t comfortable with their dad doing it. Madam Pompfrey agreed to talk to their dad.”

“Now, we’ve been talking more than long enough. It’s time you got back to your table to eat. But before you do that, I do have some good news to share. I already mentioned it a few minutes earlier. I’m technically not supposed to tell you but… If you won’t tell anyone, I won’t tell anyone either.”

“Yhea, you mentioned something about a mentor system, right? What’s that all about?”

“Starting from this year, every student starting from the second year will have a maximum of three pupils that they’re supposed to mentor. It’s meant to teach them responsibility as well as to help them revise older material. Also…”

“Also?” Harry prompted.

“You’re getting private quarters out of it. You will be getting Colin and Dennis for the year. Next year you will be getting a mentor for yourself though, but I’m sure you will be able to manage, even if this mentor could come from another house.”

“From another house? Really?” Harry deadpanned. “Please tell me that it won’t be a bigoted Slytherin at least?”

“I couldn’t say.” The sorting had admitted. “It’s possible the system may be removed, but it might not. I honestly don’t know. It depends on how popular and how successful it is.”

“Do you know why Colin and Dennis chose me though?” Harry asked.

“I mean, I suppose I understand that the whole Boy Who Lived nonsense will be good for something, but I could’ve been an arrogant blowhard like Malfoy.”

“But you aren’t.” The sorting Hat rightly pointed out.

“You are one of the few students who could protect them politically and who wouldn’t take advantage of them. You still don’t understand just how valuable their ability really is. The fact they’re twins makes them even more desirable.”

“Is it just me, or do you still have something you haven’t told me yet?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Yes, mister Potter.” The sorting Hat sighed. “It leads back to what I mentioned a bit before. Are you aware of the different kinds of claims a dominant may make?”

“…Yes.” Harry agreed cautiously.

“You would need to make a complete claim. Bind them to you without any outs. This way, the ministry won’t be able to interfere with it. They couldn’t even if they wanted to. Because it would be considered the closest thing to marriage without actually being married.”

“I’d be MARRIED?” The boy who was about to have a heart attack exclaimed in shock. Thankfully for anyone, the Hat’s magic guaranteed that nobody heard it.

“Now, we’ve been talking long enough. Go and eat. Process what we talked about. I will ask Fawkes to bring me to you another time. Go and eat before that stomach of yours rebels and tries to kill me.”

“Hang on, you can’t just dump that on me and-” But Harry was cut off when the hat vanished in a pillar of fire, courtesy of Fawkes express.

“Well, shit.” Harry muttered.

H= Harry Potter.  
C= Colin Creevey  
D= Dennis Creevey.  
F= Fred Weasley  
G= George Weasley.  
P= Percy Weasley.  
CW= Charles Weasley.  
W= William Weasley.  
2014: H is sorted into year one A Gryffindor. H is thirteen.  
2015: H is in year one B. Book one events. H is fourteen.

  
2015: C&;D are sorted in year one A Gryffindor. C&D are thirteen.  
2016: H is in year two A. Normal year. H is fifteen.

  
2016: C&D are in year one B. C&D are fourteen.  
2017: H is in year two B. Book two events. H is sixteen.

  
2017: C&D are in year two A. C&D are fifteen.  
2018: H is in year three A. Normal year. H is seventeen.

  
2018: C&D are in year two B. C&D are sixteen.  
2019: H is in year three B. Book three events. START OF STORY. H is eighteen.

  
2019: C&D are in year three A. C&D are seventeen.  
2019: F&G are in year four A. F&G are nineteen.

  
2019: P is in year four B. P is twenty.

  
2019: CW is in year six B. CW is twenty-four.  
2019: W is in year seven B. W is twenty-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.
> 
> TL;Dr  
The characters will be older instead of being sixteen (Harry) or fifteen (Dennis and Colin.)


	2. In which Ginny gets a verbal beat down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's angry, calms down, becomes annoyed, connects with the cute little first year juniors and even discovers the beginning of a potential cover up or even a conspiracy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fictional languages I used in this chapter were run through a translator and I had to use some creativity to make it fit. If you are familiar with the languages and you see that my translation isn’t perfect… That’s why. Or if you know a better way how to phrase it, feel free to drop me a message. It isn’t an important part of the story though…  
+  
I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.

_Previously…_

“Now, we’ve been talking long enough. Go and eat. Think about what we talked about. I will ask Fawkes to bring me to you another time. Now go before that stomach of yours, rebels and tries to kill me.”

“Hang on, you can’t just dump that on me and-” But Harry was cut off when the Hat vanished in a pillar of fire, courtesy of Fawkes express.

“Well, shit.” Harry muttered.

Sunday, September 1st, 2019

“Yhea, sure, whatever you bet’cha.” Harry muttered. Imitating one of his favorite sci-fi characters, Colonel Jack O’Neill. Two l’s.

Shrugging, Harry decided that he might as well follow the advice the sorting Hat gave him. He was hungry after all! Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table to get some food in his belly and found a spot between some of the new first year lions.

Ever since his senior first year, Harry had made it a habit to sit with the newly sorted students. He remembered how nervous he had been, putting up a brave face for everyone to see. He knew very well how a friendly face would have made him more comfortable. Harry introduced himself to the new students, even as he was piling food on his plate. Harry knew that it was technically the prefects’ job of doing this, but right now he did it because he wanted to. If he had to, because it was expected of him, then it became a chore.

Harry noted absently that a lot of the food was already gone, and that some of it had gone cold, but he had barely been able to think on it, before the food around his seat vanished before it was replaced with fresh warm food. The same was true with the food he had already piled on his plate. The food vanished, only to be replaced with identical, freshly made warm food. Harry looked up to the staff’s table and he saw his head of house, professor McGonagall, give him a thumbs up and a rare smile.

A small note appeared in front of him. _‘You may order specific bits of food for your pleasure. The house elves will provide. Just don’t order anything too exotic, or the Elves will be upset, and nobody wants to deal with upset Elves. You do remember what happened with miss Granger, don’t you mister Potter? See that we don’t have a repeat of that!_

Professor McGonagall

Harry shuddered. “I won’t, I promise.” He muttered. Hermione had learned her lesson as well. She had been forced to do her own laundry, clean her entire dorm and the common room to boot. Even with using magic, it took precious time of her studying time and it was that, that had made the lesson sink in.

_“Hermione is stubborn though, I’m certain she hasn’t abandoned that idea of hers. She’s just reorganizing it.”_ Harry thought. It was as he looked back at the note, that it vanished in a burst of sparkles in the form of a black cat that looked suspiciously close to professor McGonagall’s Animagus form.

Harry blinked several times at the effect. “Huh, I never even knew you could do that.” He then shook his head. He could ask her about it later.

Shrugging, Harry started to eat. He always tried to enjoy his food, especially the welcoming feast, since it was always of better quality. That didn’t mean that the food they ate on a normal school day was bad, mind you. Because it wasn’t by a long shot. It just was greasier and more exotic. You could get away with ordering a foreign recipe more easily.

Anyway, Harry knew that a lot of the students were done with the main menu and were helping themselves with desert. That meant that he didn’t have much time left if he wanted to eat and get desert as well AND it was getting later as well.

As he was eating his food, Harry tried to get a conversation going. He knew from experience that it would take the first years awhile to see past his fame, and just see him as a normal student. It was a point in his favor that the junior second years and the senior second years were familiar with him and that they were familiar with the students a year below them. It was for that reason that the senior first years, the junior second years and the senior second years were all friends.

Harry nodded to himself that after a few probing questions, Harry had managed to reassure them and get the first years to begin chattering away. Harry felt himself relaxing. He had always wanted to have a big family and looking out for the younger years made him feel like he had lots of little brothers and sisters to look out for. Little brothers and sisters that would get into trouble and look to him to get them out of trouble. It was also so cute when they tried to play innocent or tried to play up their age against him.

Harry had almost forgotten about the whole conversation with the Hat, when Cormac McLaggen, butted into the conversation he had with little Lisa Carter.

“Oi, Potter! What did you and the Hat talk about, just earlier?” The boy demanded rudely.

Harry held up his hand towards Lisa, making her stop talking for a moment, about what her mum did for a living. “Just give me a moment to deal with that rude character, won’t you?” He asked her with a smile.

“What the heck, McLaggen?” Harry said sharply. “I was talking with Lisa! Didn’t your mother teach you that you shouldn’t butt into a conversation where you aren’t wanted? To answer your question… It isn’t any of your damn business what the Hat and I talked about! Are we clear on that? Yea? Good. Lisa? You were saying?”

“Hey! Nobody wants to know what some silly stupid muggle does for a living.” Cormac snapped back.

Lisa opened her mouth but then shut it again when Harry held up his hand again. “I’m really sorry about this.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Did I speak a foreign language, just now?” He asked Lisa’s neighbor.

“No. You just talked the Queen’s English.”

“I thought so.” Harry agreed.

“You hear that McLaggen? Unless your understanding of the English language has suddenly dropped to that of a particularly dumb toddler, you should know that what you said was rude and hurtful!”

“What do I care about some little brat who didn’t even know magic existed until a few weeks ago!” Cormac scoffed.

“Percy?” Harry prompted. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

The prefect, who had been having his own conversation, blinked as he heard his name. “Harry, you said something?”

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention to what people are saying around you?” Harry asked sharply.

“You’re a prefect, you’re supposed to be keeping the peace! Never you mind, go and get back to your conversation.”

Looking back to Cormac, he noted that he was looking rather smug. “What, did you try to snitch, and he wasn’t interested?”

“Are you looking for a fight Cormac?” Harry demanded.

“Because, I’ll fucking give you one, if that’s what you want!”

“Language, mister Potter!” Percy warned.

"You won’t be giving anybody a fight. As for you, mister McLaggen, don’t pick a fight with someone, when the outcome is already decided, and trust me when I say this, but it won’t be you who will come out of it the winner.”

Harry nodded to himself and turned back a third time to Lisa, he was genuinely interested in hearing more of what her mum did for a living. Unfortunately, it seemed that Cormac hadn’t gotten the message. Because the boy foolishly tried to press the matter, either not taking him seriously, or just not caring.

Harry, tolerance for the day already nearly exhausted finally snapped.

“Look, am I speaking a foreign or alien language I don’t know about? If you don’t understand plain old English, what about this then?”

**“Je tiens à vous informer que je ne souhaite pas en parler.”** (French) (I want to inform you that I do not want to talk about it**.)**

“No? Okay, how about this then?”

**“Krii thdro zaan Nu!”** He spoke in harsh but fluent tones. (Dragon from Skyrim)

“No? Still not ringing any bells? I can keep this going for a while you know!” This makes more sense then?”

**“Nash-veh aitlun tor inform du ik nash-veh ri tor aitlun tor variben pa' ish-veh!”** Harry said. (Vulcan.) (I want to inform you that I do not want to talk about it.)

“Or does this make any more sense?”

**“SoHvaD 'oH vIghel wej vIneH 'e' vIneH!”** (Klingon.) ((I want to inform you that I do not want to talk about it.) Again, Harry spoke the words fluently and with hardly any stuttering.

Harry’s good mood was long gone, shattered, destroyed, vaporized or obliterated.

Harry was angry that his good mood was gone, and he was equally angry that Cormac had forced him to think about the conversation again. It already pissed him off that students always looked at him, like a zoo animal for the first couple of months of the school year. That was part of the reason why he always sat with the younger years. It was to build a rapport and so they would eventually keep the younger years from staring at him.

The fact that his wishes to keep his conversation with the Hat private were ignored and that they would say such hurtful things to an eleven-year-old girl, made him even angrier.

“Harry, stop!” Hermione cried out from across the table.

“It’s fine! He gets the point. You get the point, don’t you McLaggen? Or you won’t be getting any homework help from me, no matter what you try to do to bribe me. There was no need for Harry to show how much of a gamer or a Trekkie he is.”

Harry grinned to himself, that was a challenge if he ever heard one.

“Lisa? We’ll finish our conversation, I promise. But that’s a challenge, if I heard one, and that’s something I can’t ignore. Just enjoy the show.” Harry said quietly.

Turning back to Hermione, he raised one eyebrow and said rather loudly, and in a good impression of one of the most known Star Wars characters.

“Me to stop, are you sure you want?” (Are you sure you want me to stop?)

Harry looked momentarily stumped and surprised that he had answered her challenge so readily. It didn’t take long for her to regroup though.

Harry, I swear to Merlin if you’re going to start quoting Jar-Jar bloody Binks, I’m going to **ban** you to the couch for a bloody week!”

“What or who in Merlin’s name is a Jar Jar ‘bloody’ Binks?” They heard someone ask. This question was summarily ignored by both Harry and Hermione.

“An abomination that should never have been made brought to life!” Dean Thomas muttered.

“Hear hear!” Multiple muggleborn said at the same time.

“Hey, does anyone know if we can replicate the imperial march? It would be awesome if we could!” One of the newly sorted Gryffindor asked.

“First of all, I would rather feed myself to Jabba the Hutt, Crime Lord of all of Tatooine and beyond, then start talking like that freak of nature.” Harry said indignantly.

“Besides, since you clearly understood what I just said, it means you are just as much of a geek as I am. Not that I'm ashamed to admit that, by the way. So, do you know what I think?” Harry asked.

**“Du stariben ha-vol var / nash-veh nah-tor you’re pash.”** (Vulcan.) (You speak tall tales / I think you’re bluffing.) Harry taunted.

**“Du nah-tor nash-veh? Etek dungi gla-tor ik, dungi nam-tor ya'akash ik, na' ish-veh katelau tor nam-tor thresh-tor ish-veh sar-tak.”** (Vulcan.) (You think I am lying? We will see who, will be begging who, for his mate / slave to be sharing his bed.)

“**Nam-tor du ac'ruth ish-veh nam-tor pa'shik tor nam-tor variben pa' nash**?” Harry responded. (Are you sure you want to risk that getting out?”

“Etek aren't wuh goh tor fai-tor vu.” (Vulcan.) (We aren’t the only ones to know Vulcan.)

At this point, most of their pureblood housemates were looking between them, as if they had lost their minds. Only the muggleborn and some of the half-bloods had any clue what they were talking about. Though, they mostly ignored most of the inquiries of the ones that were confused. It was satisfying to see the purebloods be all confused for a change.

“As much as I would love to be trying to figure out what you’re trying to say.” Percy Weasley began delicately. Because he had experiences Hermione’s sharp tongue before, and it hadn’t been pleasant. If **_she_** was scolding him for overdoing it with the studying…

“Anyway, you haven’t touched your food in about ten minutes. Most of us are done with eating, so I would make sure to eat your fill, before the headmaster ends the feast. Incidentally, you do realize that you’ve just challenged the entirety of Ravenclaw and the curious among other houses to translate what you just said do you?”

“Ha!” Harry chuckled. “**Dang ashaya tor gla-tor au ar'kadan**!” (Ha! I would love to see them try!) Harry muttered. Then he switched back to English.

“First of all,” Harry began, “Without a point of reference, it’s impossible for anyone to figure out what we were talking about. But if anyone does figure it out… I’ll give a five-galleon reward. Provided you can pass a small exam, to make sure you aren’t cheating by asking someone else.” And by someone else he meant some of the muggleborn. But even asking them wasn’t foolproof, because even if some recognized the languages, they probably didn’t know how to translate it.

_“Since it’s a fictional language, the chances of success are low but… You never know and wouldn’t it be awesome if they could make it a genuine language and not just random nonsense tied together to sound impressive?” _Harry added in his thoughts.

“Secondly… Anyone who hasn’t gotten the message will fully deserve the be cursed.” Then he resumed eating. His good mood was somewhat restored, and he hoped that the rest of his house would be clever enough to leave him alone.

While Harry had resumed eating, he noted that he wasn’t very hungry anymore. _“I’ll just finish my plate.” _Harry decided. Still, it wasn’t their fault that he had been angry and frustrated, because the Ministry would ever be allowed to kidnap anybody just because they were scared.

_“Now, if it was just that, it would be the lesser evil. But what the Hat implied… That they would be forced to impregnate as many girls as possible and,”_ Here he shuddered. “_To be impregnated themselves…”_

Harry could admit to himself, that it was that, that scared him the most. Not being a girl, he could tolerate that, but the idea of becoming pregnant. Because, female body or not, he was still male in his head. Thank you very much. The idea of having sex with another girl as a girl, wasn’t very scary. But it was the idea of having a penis in his vagina, and that penis putting semen in his womb that scared the fuck out of him.

Harry sure as hell wouldn’t want either Dennis or Colin to go through that.

_“Well, they are submissive wizards.”_ Harry reminded himself. That usually meant that they were bisexual. This wasn’t always true, mind you, but in nine cases out of ten, submissive witches or wizards were attracted to both genders. The question was if this would translate to being comfortable with the idea to becoming pregnant as a girl and then giving birth…

_“I’ll just see what they are comfortable with and go from there.”_ Harry decided.

_“But what also bothers me is that I'm not very surprised at what the Hat told me. The fact that the Ministry would be allowed to take two boys by force, and possibly sell them to the highest bidder to be used as breeders in one form another, is not as unbelievable as it may seem at first. If the ministry can pass laws that prevent honest witches and wizards with Lycanthropy from getting honest jobs to put food on the table, then who is to say that they wouldn’t resort to such Evil?”_

Harry’s good mood, which had been somewhat restored, thanks to his verbal sparring with Hermione was ruined again, judging by how he was stabbing, cutting and chewing on his food. It was decided by the entirety of Gryffindor, to leave Harry to his thoughts. Unfortunately for all of them, another student, who had been in the bathroom for the entirety of the conversation he had with Hermione as well as the incident with Cormac had only just returned.

“Hey, Harry, what was that thing with the Hat all about? I just got back from the bathroom, so I couldn’t ask you sooner.”

Now, there were three things in this student’s favor. First, the way he asked it was polite. You would be surprised how big of a difference it is, if a question is asked politely or rudely. That was most definitely a point in his favor. The second point was the fact that he hadn’t been around when Harry had told Cormac off. The third point in the student’s favor was the fact it was his year mate Neville Longbottom.

Instead of making Harry angry, it calmed him down.

“Neville? Could you please drop it? I don’t want to talk about what the Hat and I talked about, yea?”

“Ehm… Okay? Sure, I guess.” Neville muttered. “Sorry, I didn’t know, not to ask. Was it bad news?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Neville was faster.

“Sorry! Never mind, I just asked you a question, when you just asked me not, so ehm… I’m shutting up now.”

Harry didn’t get angry though. He had always had a weak spot for Neville. They shared, or nearly shared a birthday after all. Plus, Neville had told him that they would have grown up together, if Harry’s parents hadn’t been killed.

“It’s okay.” Harry reassured. “You didn’t know.”

“As for the rest of you! My rule still applies! Don’t ask me about the hat, because I swear to Merlin and Morgana, like right the fuck now, I will curse you into a toad to be dissected by Snape for his potions, loss of a couple of points or detention be damned!”

It was amusing that nobody protested that cursing someone into the form of a toad would have more consequences then just the loss of points or a couple of detentions. Especially if that student ended up in Snape’s classroom as a potion ingredient.

Harry unintentionally flared his own magic and intimidated the entire house into submission. Entirely by accident, mind you. By doing that, he had, entirely by accident, gained the same authority as the head boy or one of the house prefects. With the exception he didn’t have the authority to give or take points. Even if he was only in his second year, Harry had, entirely by accident, gained a serious following in Gryffindor house. Harry already had a lot of support in the five years before his own. The first-year juniors, the second years seniors, the second-year juniors, the second-year seniors and the third-year juniors. Harry wouldn’t make the connection that students in his own house tended to obey his instructions for several weeks to come.

“Harry Potter! Watch your language, there are younger years present!” Ginny Weasley scolded from his right.

Harry slowly turned to his right and looked around with an expression of ‘Did she really go ahead and say that?’

Judging from the expressions of his year mates, they were thinking the same thing. Harry wasn’t aware of it, but he began to growl. A growl that somehow reinforced the fact he was now Alpha of Gryffindor house and a growl that reassured all his neighbors, except Ginny and the one he was annoyed with. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind, that if he had an Animagus form, it would be a predator and an alpha animal of some kind.

Harry really wanted to follow up with his threat but didn’t because he didn’t want to deal with the whining of her brothers. The second reason was because he had another weak spot for little Ginny. She was always so adorably cute and shy. It made him want to hug her and pinch her cheeks. _“It would be a shame to turn a cute little thing like that into a Toad.”_

Instead of cursing her magically, he began to curse her verbally instead. Being verbally abused could be just as effective as corporal punishment. It left no physical marks and could hurt just as much. This he knew from experience.

“Percy? Was your sister dropped on her head when she was a baby? Multiple times even? Because, SHE was here when I told McLaggen off. SHE was there when I said I didn’t want to talk about. SHE was sitting right next to me, when I told Neville I didn’t want to talk about it. Is she deaf? Stupid maybe? Being retarded is also a real possibility. If you would do all of us a favor, and take the little girl to the other side of the table AND keep her quiet, before I give the entire school, one hell of a show when I put her over my damn knee to give her a spanking! It would probably the first punishment she ever got, considering she’s just a spoiled little girl. Take especially care to use small and simple words because that tiny, immature brain of hers, clearly can’t handle anything more complex!”

Harry’s scathing retort certainly scored a point, judging on Ginny’s and Percy’s expressions. Still, Percy did as he was told and forcefully dragged Ginny several places away from where she was sitting. Harry didn’t care enough to listen in to what he was telling her, but Hermione later told him that Ginny had gotten the message. Afterwards, Harry thought that it was odd that he could threaten to give their little sister a public spanking without any of her brothers protesting such a thing. Never mind the fact he was only a single year older than Ginny.

After the brutal verbal beating, Harry finished his food and resumed the conversation he’d had with Lisa. Everyone had finished eating and a lot of them were yawning. It was getting late, but the staff seemed to be deeply involved in their own conversations. The only student that was still eating was Ron. But then, that was no surprise as far as Harry was concerned. Ron was a messy eater and tended to stuff his face to the gills.

_“Honestly, it’s like that boy was starved when he was younger and now, he wants to make sure he takes as much as he can get.”_ Harry thought absently.

_“If he got any manners while he was eating then it wouldn’t be so irritating. Honestly that boy hardly acts his age sometimes. He hates doing homework, his writing is barely legible and I’m not entirely certain he can read as well as he should. All of that, and the fact he would choose to play games instead of doing chores without hesitating, every single time…”_

Harry knew that he should probably lave that to the adults to deal with, but if they hadn’t bothered in their first five years, then they most likely wouldn’t bother to deal with it in the future either.

_“I guess I should play the role as an older brother properly and make sure he eats properly.”_ Harry thought with a sigh.

_“A reward of some kind if he does as he should? If only we had internet access in school, that would make everything so much easier.”_ The thought of internet reminded him about something the Hat had mentioned.

“Hey, Hermione!” Harry said loudly.

“Hmm? What is it?” She asked.

“How hard do you think it would be to make a version of the internet from scratch but with magic instead?”

“A magical version of the internet huh?” She repeated.

“I… I don’t know.” And it was clear she hated to admit to such a thing.

“I mean, your average, everyday wizard barely knows what electricity is. Or a car. Or even a television. Let alone that they would understand the idea about a computer, networking, exchanging data, websites, streaming or access to just about any information you can think off with the click of a button. I think I remember reading about a project a few first-generation wizards had, to make an equivalent but… It never went anywhere, I think. That was about… Twenty years ago? I think.”

“Twenty years ago?” Harry repeated. “But, considering how much technology has improved since then…”

“Yes.” She agreed. “That might as well have been ages ago. Heck, they still used windows two thousand or XP back then.”

“No windows ten huh?”

“Nope. Probably wasn’t even a concept yet.” Hermione agreed.

“Did it mention why the project failed?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s been a while since I read the article and it was mentioned in passing and didn’t go into detail. But I think, that it failed because of a lack of funding.”

“Typical.” Harry snorted. “Who wants to bet that we could have had our daily dose of anime, sci-fi and high-quality triple x, if it weren’t for a lack of funding?”

“You said it, my friend.” Dean Thomas agreed.

“My kingdom for the next issue of fairy tale. Or one piece." Seamus agreed.

“Ha!” Dean snorted. “I thought you were going to say, my kingdom for a tissue!” Dean snickered.

“That too.” Seamus agreed without any shame whatsoever.

“I remember being curious about just when the internet became really common for your everyday household.” Harry explained.

“I googled it on Wikipedia, and I remember seeing a graphical image. According to it, and what I remember, the amount of internet users only hit about one hundred million in two thousand. So that’s when it only got started. Compare what we have now to what we had then…”

“Google? Wikipedia? What’s that?” They heard Neville Longbottom asked. He was ignored. Even by Harry. He would try to explain later.

“Internet access would make our life so much easier though. No more paging through thick books or having to wait to finish your homework until the right book gets back to the library.”

“Or being forced to buy the book yourself and after that, having no more use for it, being forced to donate it to the school’s library!” Lavender Brown added.

“If you had remained quiet, I would have told you, I just remembered a little bit more.” Hermione said primly.

“Anyway, the book I read was a research journal. I only read bits and pieces because it wasn’t exactly what I was looking for, so I didn’t read it with as much care as I usually do.”

“That means, she’ll only remember ninety percent instead of the full hundred.” Harry added.

“No comment from the peanut gallery please.” Hermione said sharply.

“…Now, the journal said that the first thing they tried was to make something akin to a computer network. But doing something like that was trying to run when you couldn’t even crawl. They didn’t stop trying though, because it said something about that they were just missing something. But the whole thing boils down to complexity and the amount of money it cost to keep the project going.”

“They just gave up?” Harry demanded. “The first-generation computers were bulky and very complicated to use. Those bulky dinosaurs took up entire rooms and only had the calculation power of a modern calculator.”

“I know.” Hermione agreed.

“They probably could have improved on what they had but they couldn’t afford to finance it anymore. That’s what the journal said at least. I’m going to see if I can track it down again, to give it another read. I think it mentioned something about an open source or contact information.”

“Is it just me, or am I the only one to find it kind of suspicious that a project like that got halted because of a lack of funding. Something, I remind you, every first generation witch or wizard would jump at to have here.”

“I’m not sure what it is you’re talking about, but I at least understood that last part. But a project that every first generation magical would support failing because of a lack of money? Yes, that sounds kind of weird to me.” Neville said.

“I wonder if it’s propaganda that magic makes technology go nuts. Has anyone actually tested it out to see if it’s true or not?” Harry asked to anyone that could hear him.

When nobody responded to his question immediately, Harry made a note to ask one of the older years tomorrow.

“I've read something on pcworld.com that they were nearing the maximum efficiency when it came to current and even next generation processors.” Dean spoke up.

“Yea, I read that too!” Seamus agreed.

I remember my cousin mentioning something like that. Or at least, something like it, because I don’t know much about computers.” Fay added.

“Just think about it.” Harry said, growing more excited with every passing second. “We can pass or get around limits that normal technology has. We just have to continue where those other guys left off; And find a way to test our inventions.”

“I don’t want to spoil anything, but don’t you think that this might be included in that law that you aren’t supposed to enchant muggle stuff?” Neville asked.

“I mean, I don’t know squat about anything you just talked about, but I do understand it’s something to do with muggle technology and making it work with magic.”

“That… I really hope you’re wrong Neville, because that would be SO unfair!”

“Unfair or not, if it’s illegal, we’ll just have to do what those other guys did and build something from scratch. We’re only in our senior third year, so we still got plenty of time!” Seamus declared.

“What he said!” Dead seconded. “Even if there is only a small chance of getting internet access, I’d more than willing to help!”

“And with the smartest witch of the school in our year, alongside an army of students who owe her homework favors, I’m sure that we have an advantage that those other guys didn’t have!”

“I’m not that smart.” Hermione mumbled with a faint blush.

“I just don’t like people taking advantage of me. If it means owing me a favor for helping them with their homework, then that’s only fair." She added quickly.

“Hermione,” Harry began carefully, “You told me that yourself that you memorized **all** the textbooks, back when we were in our junior first year. I also know for a fact, that you asked older students if our text books had changed in the last few years. Then you asked around, gaining homework favors left, right and center just so you could get your hands one those too and then you memorized them as well. And if that isn’t impressive enough yet, you then asked as many students as you could for essential books to understand magical culture and then you memorized those too.”

“Harry is right, Hermione.” Dead agreed. “You’re the smartest girl, no, the smartest person period, I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting!”

“Hey, back off Thomas, I saw her first!” Harry claimed.

“Awe, but I wanted to catch me a Hermione as well.” The boy pouted.

“That meme got old, before Pokémon’s second season,” Harry deadpanned. “But it was a good try.”

“Okay, I can’t exactly deny the truth, now can I? I did memorize all those books, but as you’ve shown me multiple times throughout the last six years, memorizing books isn’t everything.” Hermione said quietly.

“But?” Harry prompted.

“But perhaps it would be more efficient if we figured out what was making it go nuts. Presuming that’s actually a thing.” Hermione concluded.

“There’s only one way to find out if technology really does go nuts around magic. Didn’t you help those senior seventh years with something last year?”

“Yes, but I didn’t exactly tell them that my help came with a price.” Hermione mumbled.

“Tch! So what? They’re adults now. They’ve graduated. They shouldn’t have too many protests if it is to help a younger student learn.”

“That’s kind of true.” Hermione agreed. “Sneaky too.” She added.

“You know, sometimes I think that hat put you in the wrong house.” Hermione muttered lowly.

“I could say the same about you.” Harry returned. He leaned in, to whisper something much more quietly.

“I was lucky the hat thought the same thing. Because apparently, it’s part of his magic to sort or resort any human below the age of graduation. The hat said that Gryffindor was the second house I was closest too.”

“The first being?” Hermione whispered back.

“He’s not the Messiah, he’s just a very naughty boy.” Harry quoted.

It took Hermione less than ten seconds to figure it out.

“Oh. So, which house did you think I should belong in? Ravenclaw?”

“Nope." Harry disagreed with a shake of his head. “Slytherin. I think you may have more people owing you favors then the sneakiest snake currently in any of their years.”

“I honestly don’t know if I should feel embarrassed, insulted or annoyed.” Hermione replied.

**I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter went a bit further, but because of my revision, I decided that this was a good part to put it to an end.
> 
> For those of you who don't recognize the quote Harry made, it was from "monty python" and again, a python is also a snake, which is why Hermione made the correct connection that the Hat would have sorted Harry into Slytherin.
> 
> I am now moving on to the revision of chapter 3 and since everything moved up a little, I think I've got about five chapters worth left, averaging five thousand words per chapter. The first chapter was a lot more than that, but I'm aiming for an average of five K per chapter.
> 
> chapter word count without notes:5.565
> 
> I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.


	3. A mentor student what now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new mentor / student system is introduced, new rules, a no tolerance for bullying and some moron permitted teenagers of both genders to room together. That possibly can't be ending well. Or without any presents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.

_Previously…_

“Nope." Harry disagreed with a shake of his head. “Slytherin. I think you may have more people owing you favors then the sneakiest snake currently in any of their years.”

“I honestly don’t know if I should feel embarrassed, insulted or annoyed.” Hermione replied.

** _Now…_ **

It was then that the headmaster dismissed the entire student body, looking vaguely annoyed or bothered about something. Harry thought it was odd that a wizard of such power and skill permitted himself to show that much emotion but swiftly put it out of his mind. Who knew how a wizard who had seen the rise and fall of the British empire really thought?

Sunday, September 1st, 2019, Harry’s second third year B

Gryffindor common room

By the time the Gryffindor students entered their common rooms, everyone was quiet and yawning. It had been a tiring day, and Harry was sure he would sleep like a log.

_“It really is stupid that they don’t give the first day after starting Hogwarts off. If only because how tired everyone always is. Besides, the first day has never been very productive with even the teachers being a bit more forgiving.”_ Harry thought.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that stood even the slightest chance of making a suggestion like stick, was to have everyone sign a petition to have the first day after returning to Hogwarts off if it was a weekday. Or to just begin the year on a Monday. That basically meant they would have, at best six days off to get used to the castle if the first day of September started at a Tuesday. Something like that was unlikely to happen though.

“Note to self, see if anyone is interested in signing a petition to give everyone the next day off to recover.” Harry yawned.

“Noted.” Hermione muttered, trying to push back a yawn herself.

“Harry? I don’t mean to piss you off all over again, but are you going to tell me what you talked about eventually?” Hermione asked quietly.

Harry didn’t react verbally, instead he just put a silencer on her that would prevent her from making any noise. It didn’t have a lot of oomph behind it and Hermione should be able to throw it off in a few minutes, but it would tell her his answer. There was no need to beat her down verbally and he had intended to tell Hermione about what he had talked about with the Hat. With Colin’s and Dennis’s permission of course.

He also knew that Hermione was a very curious person and being denied information was like a person in the middle of a desert being taunted with an airconditioned room but being forbidden to enter it. Oh, and then there was the not so small fact that Hermione was hot when she was angry!

Technically, casting magic on other students was against the rules. But for small stuff like this, the teachers rarely did anything more than taking a couple of points. Besides, that rule applied to hostile magic. He had taken care that the silencer he had applied on Hermione had been very weak. A witch’s magic would start to tear at it until it was gone. Even on a muggle, a person with no magic, would only be under a spell of that strength for an hour at most.

_“Besides,”_ Harry thought. _“It’s good practice for Hermione and her magic to overcome unwanted magic cast on her. She should be able to overcome it in… About ten to fifteen minutes tops if she doesn’t try actively. If she does try actively, I’d give it no more than five minutes if that before the spell was removed.”_

_X P.O.V Hermione X_

It didn’t take long for Hermione to realize that she couldn’t talk. It took her even less time to realize that Harry had cast it on her and that this was her answer. She wanted to tell Harry that she was curious damn it, and that putting a silencer on her annoyed and aroused her at the same time. Hermione could tell that judging by the strength of the spell, her magic would only need a few minutes to get rid of the unwanted magic and that was if she didn’t actively try to get rid of it. If she deliberately tried to get rid of it, Hermione knew she probably wouldn’t even need a minute!

Still, she could take her own form of revenge. Hermione nonverbally cast a spell on her, that would shrink her clothing and banished her Bra to her trunk. Hermione put her arm around Harry’s neck in a show of quiet affection, something a lot of people did. Hermione knew Harry had noticed her topless state, when she sensed his own arousal.

Her hand slipped into his robes to lightly touch his cock, which was swiftly hardening. Then she pulled back her hand and ignored him. It was kind of lucky she did, because depending on your point of view, Professor McGonagall had just entered the common room.

“Miss Granger, if you would kindly reward your wizard at another time, preferably after I’m done with my announcements?”

Hermione’s head flushed red and she swiftly took a couple of steps back, ducking her head and trying to appear like a properly chastened student.

X P.O.V General. X

“Now, may I have your attention please? Yes, I’m aware it is late and you’re all tired. So am I. Unfortunately for all of us, when the Headmaster tells you to do something, you obey him if you don’t want to be expelled or fired. Now, if anyone is already in their dorms, please go and fetch them. The headmaster cast a spell on the dorms so nobody should have been able to enter it anyway, you should be able to find them on the stairs.”

Just as she had said that, Ginny Weasley stormed down from the stairs that led to the girls dorms.

“Fred and George Weasley, I swear to Merlin if you somehow managed to prank our access to our dorms I will invent a new hex just for-” Ginny paused seeing their head of house and effortlessly changed what she was about to say with very little time to improvise.

“…Just so I can educate you on what it does, how I made it and what it effects are. I wouldn’t cast in on either of you of course, I would just keep it to theory, just like I should. Because its against the rules to cast magic on another student.” Ginny muttered then she went and hide in the crowd.

“Miss Weasley, why don’t you quit while you’re ahead and I’ll even give you a point for the creativity. I’ll even give you a second point because if your brothers could have, they probably would have done something like that already.” Minerva said primly. There were several students that chuckled at the attempt of humor.

“Now, I should be taking a few points for your threat… But I won’t. Just try to give them the benefit of the doubt in the future? And for the record, the staff goes over the common rooms during the summer, so it is highly unlikely any pranks would remain. Those that manage to avoid detection, are either so clever they deserve to go off or are malicious.” She paused.

“Of course, I’m sure that the one responsible for the prank wouldn’t be finding it very funny after being **expelled**. Because clever or not, the dorms should be a place where you can feel safe at all times.”

Harry noticed that several of his year mates had paled at the thinly concealed threat.

“Point in fact, Fred and George are entirely innocent. This time. Should any person be inspired to try this anyway…” Professor McGonagall paused for a moment.

“There will be a lot of changes at Hogwarts this year. Least of all is the nontolerance for bullying. Included in that nontolerance is that the dorms should be a place to feel safe at all times.”

“What about the common rooms?” Charlie Weasley asked.

“I will leave it to the prefects to judge what is malicious and what is not. Any of you may come to me if you feel that a prank should be reported. Let me warn you though, that if you come to me and you lied, then you will be punished twice as harshly. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes professor.” A lot of Gryffindors muttered.

“Good. Now, I’ve got a lot to say, and I’m pretty sure I’ll have to repeat this tomorrow.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Honestly, did that man insist I had to do these announcements tonight instead of tomorrow after a good night sleep?” The woman muttered that last part.

“Anyway! One of the changes has been suggested to the staff for years and the headmaster finally caved. There will be no classes tomorrow. Seniors will be expected to lead the junior first years around. Being late with the excuse of being lost will no longer be valid. Another change is the fact that there is now a list. These list will tell you how many points any of your professors may take if you are late or if they catch you breaking a rule.”

Their head of house paused to let that sink in.

“Similarly, there will also be a list with how many points things are worth. The list will also tell you what can lower your marks on your homework and what will give you a bit more.”

“A third change for Hogwarts is that every year, starting from our freshly sorted students, to the last year seniors will now have a class representative. These representatives will then vote for a leader, who will becoming something like the seventh year head boy. That leader will represent Gryffindor house and will sit on a council with the other three houses. This is so you can solve arguments and student feuds before the staff will get involved.”

Minerva paused and noticed that several of her students were raising their hands uncertainly.

“What is it mister Percy Weasley?”

“Ma’am? Why all these changes? Aren’t the prefects enough to solve problems?”

“It’s because sometimes, the prefects ARE the problem.” Minerva answered. Seeing that the boy wanted to argue, Minerva held up her hand.

“Mister Weasley, I would normally permit you to put up an argument, but I am tired, you are tired and our junior first years are **_exhausted_**. I have still a LOT to say, so let me get that over with alright? And that was a rhetorical question, you are to shut your mouth and listen.” She added. Knowing the boy, he would have argued and the boy was very clever and very smart.

“Ma’am?” One of the Weasley twins said, after she finished. “We want to state for the record, that we agree with you and that we wouldn’t do something like that.”

“My brother is right.” The other twin said. “The dorms are supposed to be a place to feel safe. If we did something like that, it would give cause for retaliation against us, and that would escalate pretty quickly.”

“And would that be because you could never bribe anyone for even the mildest of pranks or because you could just never find a workaround?”

“We meant what we said.” The twins stated simultaneously.

“Good.” Minerva stated. “I hope for your sake that you remember this and the no tolerance for bullying rule. NOW! Moving on from that bit of drama, I have several announcements to make, in as little time as possible. As Miss Weasley so accurately stated, the dorms HAVE been sealed temporarily. This is until I’m done with my announcements or when they’re given the correct password. Whichever comes first.”

Minerva noticed that her students were all standing, and some looked to be very uncomfortable. She sighed and reminded herself she was dealing with children of all ages and that some of them were bound to be tired and cranky.

“But first, go and find yourselves a place to sit. Anyone that doesn’t have a chair, or a cushion has my permission to call for service by house elf. Anyone else who requires a toilet break, go and take care of that now. Don’t feel like you need to rush either. “

Minerva watched as her students scattered and made themselves comfortable. Some vanished into different doors to visit the restroom and they reappeared a few moments later.

“Is everyone comfortable? My announcements shouldn’t take **too** long, but I’ll ask again. Does anyone need to visit he toilet first? No? Good.” Minerva said with a nod.

“As I mentioned before, from this year onwards, there will be a no tolerance bullying policy. Name calling bases on silly things like blood purity will not be tolerated. If any of you utters the word mudblood, you can count on having to serve several detentions and a considerable loss of house points. From this year onwards, the staff will be required to follow a strict list of how many points may be given or taken for what reason. Every time points are taken or given, this will be recorded in a notebook all staff and prefects have access to.”

Minerva paused and then continued.

“The idea of having a yearly class representative is something the staff has been thinking about for quite some time. Anyway, that brings me to the most important change this year. Starting this year, until our first year juniors have graduated, we will be employing a mentor student system. Once our current first year juniors have graduated, the system will be evaluated and based on the feedback, it will be a permanent change or it will be canceled.”

Minerva bit back a sigh when she noticed several of the youngest years, struggling to stay awake.

_“Really, Albus, did I really have to do this now? Some of the little ones can barely stay awake! I can’t exactly give them pepper ups either because that would stop them from sleeping once my announcements are over. I better make this quick.”_

“The system is designed to randomly assign each and every one of you a role. You are either a mentor, which will mean you will be given up to two students, or you are a student which will mean you will be getting a mentor and a fellow student under that mentor. Naturally, the first year juniors won’t be assigned a mentor role and the seventh year seniors won’t be assigned a student role.”

“Now, every year, the staff will be evaluating every mentor student pairing. If you have done well with minimal clashes, your pairing won’t be changed. If, on the other hand, you have clashed with your mentor or your fellow student, then you will be assigned another mentor or you will be getting another fellow student. This means that if you get a seventh year senior, you will be given another mentor next year. Now, as a general rule, a mentor will not be getting more than two students, unless that mentor proves he can handle it or if the numbers force the staff to give some mentors three students or more. It should not be possible for you to become a mentor of a student higher than yourself. If this is the case, when I assign the roles, come to me immediately.”

Minerva allowed that to sink in and then forced herself to get the rest out of the way.

“The goal is that every mentor, will have a mentor of his own. But starting from this year, there will be only single groups with one mentor and two students. Next year, every mentor will be given a mentor of their own.”

“Ma’am, what’s the eventual point or the goal of this system?” Harry heard Hermione ask.

“That’s a good question, miss Granger.” The professor responded.

“Just because students have graduated, doesn’t mean they don’t send the occasional letter to the staff. One thing that has continued to be a problem is that some students are unprepared to handle real life problems. They don’t know how to cook, can’t handle the house work without a house elf or aren’t entirely sure how to handle their finances properly. Another advantage of the mentor system is that if you are a mentor, you’re supposed to explain things to your students and that means you need to understand the theory yourself. So it acts as a way to help you learn. It’s win-win for everyone involved!”

“I know, you are all tired, but try to stay awake for a few more minutes. Don’t worry, you can sleep as much as you want tomorrow.” Minerva said sharply. “If you notice your fellow next to you nearly asleep, make sure to keep him awake.”

“Anyway, the staff realizes that this is a big change and that it means you all need to adjust to these new rules. Problems are bound to show up, so the staff will give you all a bit more freedom. But that doesn’t mean you can abuse that extra trust you are given. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes professor McGonagall.”

“Can anyone tell me what a deadline is?” Minerva asked.

“Miss Weasley?” She prompted.

“A date you have to get your project ready? Like homework.” Ginny guessed.

“Are you telling me, or are you asking me?”

“Telling you ma’am.” Ginny responded quickly.

Minerva just nodded. “You are correct. But unlike homework, deadlines can be on the same day or even within a few hours. Take three points for a correct answer.” Minerva said with a nod.

Looking at the crowd, she saw some mildly confused faces. “Are there any questions?” She asked.

A hastily scrawled note that was charmed to be flying with transfigured wings appeared from somewhere in the crowd, preventing her from knowing who was asking it.

_“Can we refuse the mentor thing?” _The note said.

She snorted. _“No, mister Weasley, you can’t refuse the mentor thingy.”_ Minerva wanted to say. But she knew that would unjustly embarrass the boy. The charm on it was clever at least.

“May any of you refuse to gain or become a mentor?” Minerva asked rhetorically.

“No. You may not refuse.” She answered her own question before anyone could interrupt.

“…However, if your grades are suffering under the pressure because you clearly can’t handle it, then that may change. I suspect that there will be several of you that aren’t able to handle it yet. But this better be genuine and not a deliberate attempt of letting your grades drop. Because if I find out that you let your grades drop on purpose, you will not be enjoying what I will do. But if your grades are dropping because you honestly can’t handle it… Well, let’s just say that we’ll be watching all of you very closely and if you’re having trouble that doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help.” She saw that mister Weasley looked thoughtful before he shook his head and got a determined look on his face.

Minerva made a mental note to see if she could get the boy more motivated by phrasing it as challenges. And with a sufficient reward or punishment to make him take it seriously. Whichever worked best.

“Now, because the mentor assignment is random, you may approach me with a request to change your mentor or to transfer yourself if you feel you have sufficient reason. I feel I am repeating myself this evening but let me make this just as clear as anything else I have said. You better have a very good reason as to why you can’t work with your mentor or your students. I feel it equally important to repeat that you will not be having more than three students, not unless you show you can handle it, or there are unusual circumstances forcing our hands.”

Minerva paused again to let that sink in and to give herself a few minutes to review what she had already said and what she had missed.

“Now, the staff is still debating this part, and the student councils will be given a chance to give their opinion, but it is possible that the system will eventually cross houses. That means you may be getting a student or a mentor from any of the other houses. This is a bit of a problem, because mentor, student pairs will all be given their own rooms. The staff is still debating how to solve this issue properly.”

“What about the boy, girl thing?” Someone who had been clever enough to use a voice changing charm asked.

Minerva snorted in amusement. It seemed like they had taken it as a challenge to ask their questions anonymously.

“Very Clever. Take five points to Gryffindor.” Minerva said out loud.

“It’s a very good question, and I’ll get to it in a moment.” Minerva said kindly.

Minerva flicked her wand and dozens of pre-prepared notes appeared next to her, floating in the air. With another flick, they shuffled themselves several times and with another flick they vanished and reappeared into the hands of her students.

Unlike the public reason, the assignments were not, in fact random. The staff wanted the mentor system to succeed and if that meant cheating just a little to give them an advantage… While, they weren’t hurting anyone with it so who cared? The staff had in fact gotten the idea of making it not as random as it was supposed to be, when Madam Pompfrey had used her authority to assign mister Potter with the Creevey twins. None of the staff was aware of the reason though, but as the healer, she wasn’t required to give one. Madam Pompfrey was literally incapable of abusing that authority. Her own magic would sooner kill her than let the healer do something like that, so none of the staff had asked any questions.

“Accept the note and examine it. Its contents will tell you if you are a mentor or if you are a student. It will not tell you who your fellow students are. It will simply tell you who your mentor is or if you are a student yourself, but the mentors **_will_** know who their students will be. I, will of course be available to you if you have a problem you need an adult to help you with.” Minerva noticed with concern that the last bit hadn’t been taken very seriously.

She could admit, if only to herself, that she hadn’t been as attentive as she should’ve been. This year would be different though. That’s why they had hired the extra staff after all. But that part would be explained in the morning.

“That brings me to the boy, girl thing, as the anonymous student said. You will have no doubt noticed that you may have a girl as a mentor or that you are a boy yourself with girls as students. Or that you are all girls or all boys. Whatever the case may be, from this moment onwards, you will be sharing the same dorms which means, that eventually, you will be seeing one another naked, since you won’t just be sharing the dorms but also the showers. Nudity, sex and sexual pleasure are very much a part of our culture. If you aren’t comfortable in your own skin and aren’t comfortable with nudity in general, then you are essentially harming yourself. That is something that cannot be tolerated. HOWEVER!” That last part, Minerva shouted as loudly as she could, causing a lot of students to jump up in surprise.

“Every precaution known to wizard kind and then some that we invented for this purpose, has been applied to the dorms to make sure that unwanted intimacy won’t ever happen. Pregnancy, is also something that should not be happening without the staff inserting you as an exception. Something that will not be happening until you are, at minimum a sixth year junior. Now, just because the staff has taken every precaution we could think off and then some, that doesn’t mean that you should be sticking your willy into that warm sticky place. All of you will be meeting madam Pompfrey tomorrow, so she can teach you the charms needed to make sure you aren’t putting a baby into your partners belly.”

“Now, should any of you be so foolishly stupid as to force yourself on another person… Should this other person become pregnant or even she doesn’t, if you are found guilty… Known that the staff has full permission to punish you so severely that your great great great relatives down the line will still be feeling it. I have permission to do it all, corporal punishment, verbal abuse, humiliation, pain curses… If you are guilty of rape, know that it won’t be worth it. Also, we will be investigating it most seriously, using truth serum, memories and other methods to ascertain if you were a willing partner or not.”

_“The house elves will be watching as well to make sure that they obey this rule. I’m not very comfortable with having different genders sharing showers and dorms but if it gets them comfortable with nudity then this may be worth it in the end. House elves, the castle wards, charms and enchantments… All of that has to be enough.”_

“For one, final time. Let me be painfully clear about this issue, so there can be no misunderstandings. If anyone, **anyone** at all takes a sexual action that is unwanted by the other party, and that someone **knows** full well it is unwanted and **still** proceeds with it **anyway** AND we confirm that you **knew** it was unwanted… Then let me educate you on what the consequences will be **no matter **who your father, mother or family is. It won’t matter if your mother is the Queen of England… You will be punished equally with **no **exceptions.” She paused to let that sink in and to let the tension rise a little.

“Firstly, a charm will be cast on you that will magnify any pain you feel. Just enough that you’ll feel it but not so much that it could hurt you permanently. Then you will be forcefully stripped in the great hall, before you are given a spanking until you are crying like a baby. After the staff members decides that it is enough, a modified impotent curse will be cast on you for your remaining time at Hogwarts. It won’t permit you to have an erection, but it will make you feel you are just a single wank away from an orgasm. On top of that, we will be casting every humiliating curse, charms and then some on you to make your time at Hogwarts absolute hell.” Minerva looked at the crowd around her.

“But shouldn’t a rape be instant expulsion?” Someone asked, having charmed his voice to come from behind the professor.

“…In a perfect world, that would be the case. Unfortunately, despite our arguments, and believe me, we tried really, hard… It was decided that mere corporal punishments and total humiliation would be enough to get the point across as to why rape is very much a bad thing. In addition of the punishment being corporal and in addition of the extreme humiliation, your punishment will be on record and will be haunting you for the rest of your life. Suffice to say, that getting a job would be very hard.”

She saw a healthy dose of respect and fear of what might lay ahead of them. Good. It was also worrying that some looked disappointed. Minerva made a mental note to alert the house elves to pay careful attention.

“Now, it’s getting late and I’m sure that some of you will be thinking of questions that you want to ask but couldn’t think off now, or you simply don’t want to ask them where anyone can hear it. It’s for this reason that you have the rest of the week off. This way, all newly sorted students are given time and opportunity to explore the castle and so they know where their classes are. Any questions you may have may be directed at Madam Pompfrey when you’re summoned to talk with her. There will be no exceptions. No, mister Grayson, not even you as Gryffindor’s head boy are an exception. I don’t care if you aren’t a silly virgin, you **will** be going.” Minerva paused, because she knew that it was a lot of information to digest.

“As a general rule, the first week after you start Hogwarts you should get off, though this may be changed to affect only the first-year juniors and the older years will be getting a single day to recover. Now, if you want to invite a friend to study, to play a couple of games or for another reason, you will need to deliver the invitation verbally to that person you want to invite. Eventually, you may approach the Head boy for a key, that will permit your friend access to your quarters at any given time.”

“That brings me to my very last announcement. This bit may be even more surprising than possibly sharing with the opposite sex. Yes, mister Finnegan, even with what I have said so far, this could be even more shocking. Now close your mouth before you choke on a fly.” The remark caused most Gryffindors to chuckle nervously at the unexpected attempt at humor.

“Since the mentor system is meant to teach you how to teach, it isn’t that big of a leap that it should also teach you how to be independent. This means that in the years ahead of you, you will have to make sure you will know how to clean and how to cook by the time you graduate.” McGonagall paused for a moment to let that sink in.

“When you are graduated from Hogwarts, you will eventually come into a situation where you will be forced to learn quickly. Learning how to clean and how to cook will prepare you for such a situation in a controlled manner. All students, no matter their age will always be allowed to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner in the great hall. This will not change, not now, not ever. We are just giving you the opportunity to learn how to cook and clean for yourself. Alright, that’s it! Everyone! I want all the mentors to go and find their students. I want all of you to be in bed in ten minutes, but since you all have another week off, you get a bit of leeway.” Minerva turned and left the common room. She was exhausted and her bed was calling her name.

**I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count without notes: 5.049  
Word count with notes: 5.174
> 
> I'm currently working on editing chapter 4. Chapters should be coming in a bit quicker. Once I've posted everything, it will slow down by a lot though.  
I've decided that since my characters are underage, that I'm not comfortable with the idea of them having sex. That's why I've decided to increase their age when they start Hogwarts. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I had intended to increase the amount of years needed to graduate a single year to three instead. But that was too much hassle. It's much easier to just make them a little older and keep the two years needed per year thing. That way I only need to adjust their ages, so they would be seventeen or eighteen years old. I will be editing the other notes immediately.


	4. Where the story starts to earn its 'M' Rating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of where the story will start to earn it's M rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, characters start attending Hogwarts at age thirteen. This means that when the story starts, Harry's year will be at least eighteen years old and Dennis & Colin will be seventeen.
> 
> The conversation regarding Lockhart has gone through a revision. It might be worth giving it another read.

Sunday, September 1st, 2019, Harry’s senior third year, Gryffindor common room, 20:45

While McGonagall had been explaining the mentor system, Harry had been slowly inching his way away from Hermione, who was standing near him, paying close attention to their head of house. Harry thought that it was a good thing, that when Hermione was paying attention to something, a bomb could explode next to her and she still wouldn’t notice. He wanted to get to know the twins properly and give them a chance to decide for themselves who knew about their nature and their incontinence.

Once Hermione got something into her head, it would take a lot of sex before she would let it go. The only way to force her to ‘let it go’ was to take advantage of his position as her dominant wizard and he didn’t like to do such a thing. Still, for Dennis and Colin, he would do it without any hesitation.

But just because he was slowly making his way towards the twins, trying to call as little attention to himself as possible, didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention. He already knew some of the stuff his head of house was going to tell them, but that didn’t mean he could outright ignore her.

Luckily, once his head of house had distributed the papers that would tell them who would be a mentor and who would be a student, meant that he wasn’t the only one shuffling around. It was unlikely that their transfiguration professor would single him out when everyone else was doing it themselves.

It was just as professor McGonagall was dismissing them, that Harry finally managed to get close enough to tap them on the shoulder to get their attention. Harry noted absently that neither Colin nor Dennis were surprised to see him standing behind them.

_“They probably saw me coming and they had to have known about me in advanced as well.”_ Harry reasoned.

_“Besides, didn’t the Hat say something about politics and how they are aware of it? Or something about how I was their best chance at protection? And damn but doesn’t that sound arrogant if you hear it out of context.”_

Both boys were looking at him with seemingly bored expressions. He couldn’t help himself but try and see if he could see any evidence of the diapers that they were currently wearing. He couldn’t see anything that hinted at it though. That was a good thing. I’d be bad if it was obvious.

_“Perhaps a mild joke to put them at ease?”_ Harry thought.

“…Hey boys, I don’t mean to sound like an arrogant Malfoy, but I’m sure I don’t need any introductions?” It didn’t get them to do as much as smile.

“Wow, tough crowd.” Harry muttered. Perhaps a bit of silliness would get them to smile?

“…But just so I can do this properly, dot my I’s and cross my T’s, and all that, It is my outmost pleasure, that I must inform you, that I, Harry Potter, defeater of, He Who Has A Name So Terrible, He Must Have A Hyphenated Name -Because if I don’t, everyone cries for their mummy- am to be your mentor from this moment onwards.” Harry said dramatically.

“Did you really have to quote Gilderoy Lockhart on me?" Dennis deadpanned.

“On us.” Colin corrected. Smacking his brother on the head lightly.

“Right, my mistake. Did you really have to go and mimic Gilderoy Lockhart on us?” Dennis repeated himself. Shooting a glare at his brother and trying to give him a smack back.

“Indeed.” Harry said in his best Lockhart voice. “You have the honor that I, Harry Potter, am mimicking one of the greatest… Oh, fuck it.” Harry cut himself off.

“I can't bring myself to talk like that bloody moron.” Harry muttered.

“He really was a moron, wasn’t he?” Colin asked.

“He really was.” Harry agreed.

“I’m **still** not sure how I feel about what he did to himself. He cheated justice in a way but… Nobody could justify putting him prison with the way he was… Well, is.” Harry corrected himself at the last minute.

“You’re referring to what he did to himself, right?” Dennis asked.

“Didn’t they call it, a death by personality?” Colin added.

“Yes, they did.” Harry confirmed with a nod.

“The poor bastard erased all of his own memories, reducing himself to the intelligence level of a baby. When I saw him the last time, he was in the hospital wing, in nothing but an adult diaper that was sagging from use. He was crying his eyes out too. It’s weird, seeing an adult cry like that.” Harry explained.

Harry paused for a moment, realizing that what he had said might be taken the wrong way, considering that Dennis and Colin were in diapers as well. He was about to apologize when Colin waved it away.

“Don’t worry about it.” The boy said. “But wasn’t it satisfying to see that moron in such a humiliation position?”

“…No, not really.” Harry admitted.

“If Lockhart the adult had been aware of it? Then, yea, it would have been very satisfying. But the person I saw wasn’t Lockhart the adult, it was Lockhart the baby. The only thing baby Lockhart wanted, was a diaper change and to be fed.” Harry stopped talking then, a weird expression on his face.

“You’re hiding something.” Colin realized.

“W-well, my point is that this method of execution is far too easy.” Harry said quickly.

“Nu-uh.” Colin said quickly. “C’mon, tell me what you’re hiding!”

“I-I’d really rather not.” Harry stuttered. Seeing the twins look of disbelief, Harry realized that he might as well tell them.

“You’re sure you want to know?” Harry asked with a sigh of defeat.

“Stop being a drama queen and tell us already!”

“Oh, alright,” Harry huffed.

“I was the only one in the hospital wing, and baby Lockhart kept crying, alright? I felt sorry for him, and I had overheard Pomfrey talking with McGonagall that Lockhart was a baby in mentality again. Completely irreversible too. I felt sorry for him and judging by the overly used adult diaper it was painfully clear why the little guy was crying. I changed him, end of story.” Harry concluded.

“And?" Dennis prompted.

“Are we really talking about this?” Harry demanded to know.

“The sooner you tell us, the sooner you can get back to what you were talking about.” Colin responded.

“Oh, alright!” Harry said with a touch of irritation.

“There’s not much to add though. The little fellow took a liking to me. I thought that baby Lockhart was cute. He had stopped crying and based on how he was acting, I thought that he might be much older than the six months that Pompfrey thought him to be. He was asleep when they came from him, but I kind of felt guilty, letting him go without saying anything, and that’s really all there was too it.” Harry concluded.

“It’s not like you could’ve done anything, right?” Colin asked.

“Colin’s right.” Dennis agreed.

“Wasn’t Lockhart meant to be a dominant wizard anyway? So, even if you wanted to do something, you couldn’t have.”

“I know that.” Harry said with a frown.

“It’s just that he gave me a similar feeling than another student who pretends that he or she is a dominant.” Harry tried to explain.

“Don’t most submissive witches or wizards try that trick?” Dennis asked.

“Well, this student has succeeded where the rest failed.” Harry answered.

“Wait, hold on, time out!” Colin said suddenly.

“Are you implying that you think that Lockhart is a submissive wizard?” The boy asked with a clear look of disbelief.

“…I suppose I am.” Harry said slowly.

“And you think that you may have started a bond with him?” Dennis said astutely.

“…Maybe?” Harry said uncertainly. “I haven’t been able to decide one way or the other.” Harry admitted.

“But… Even if it is weak, do you feel a bond with him?” Dennis prompted.

“Maybe? I've told you! I can’t decide.” Harry repeated.

“But you do feel SOMETHING?” Dennis pressed.

“YES! Are you happy now?” Harry snapped. Then he paused as he realized what answer he had just given.

“Fuck.” Harry muttered.

“Look, I've been trying to figure this out for a long time, and there isn’t anything I can do, right now anyway.” Harry said finally.

“I might be able to pull off a visit with the man. But even if I manage that, how does a visit end up with a connection? I’m going to think on this for a while.” Harry declared thoughtfully.

“Anyway, like I said, death by execution is too easy. It’s crueler too. Because how do you grieve about someone whose body is still alive?”

“Hey, on the bright side, baby Lockhart will be a junior first year in eleven years, right?” Dennis said suddenly.

Harry groaned. “Oh, man, did you really have to go ahead and say that?” Harry asked with a look of distaste.

“Why? You could bond with him, right? If you already have an existing one, it would take priority over any pre-existing ones.” Dennis asked.

“Dennis,” Harry deadpanned. “He’d be eleven. I would be over twice his mental age. It would be irrelevant how old his body would be. I would feel like a creep even considering it.”

“But I thought sex wasn’t needed immediately? Just wait until he’s old enough to be rational about it and be done with it.” Dennis reasoned.

“Alright.” Harry sighed.

“If and when we see him in eleven years, we’ll revisit this conversation. Satisfied?”

“No, not really, but it will have to do.” Dennis answered.

“…Anyway, to finish what I was saying earlier… I’m Harry Potter, your mentor, and as pointless as it is to ask... I’m asking anyway. The two of you, are Dennis and Colin Creevey, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes sir.” The twins replied nervously.

“Hey, now! There’s no need to be nervous. Or to call me sir. I’m a student, like the two of you!”

Harry paused and then got a mischievous look on his face.

“…But if you really have to refer to me through a fancy title, that will have the advantage of confusing the hell out of those poor, ignorant, purebloods, then you may refer to me as Sempai-sama.” Harry said dramatically.

“S-Sempai-sama? Really?” Dennis repeated in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious.” Colin agreed with his brother.

“If you call either of us with the -chan suffix, we’ll prank you into oblivion!” Dennis threatened.

“We are neither a girl, nor are we young enough for you to get away with it.” Colin added vehemently.

“…Does that mean,” Harry lowered his voice. “When you are female, that I **_can_** get away with it?” Harry asked mischievously.

“Err,” Colin responded, stunned into silence for a moment.

“Urk.” Dennis agreed.

They were quiet for a few moments, looked at each other and they seemed to be getting an idea.

“Hentai!” Dennis deadpanned.

“Pervert!” Colin accused.

“…”

“Alright, moving this conversation along, if you are serious about us calling you sempai-sama, then Snape might have a point when he accuses you of being just as arrogant as your father.” Dennis said quietly.

“It really is kind of disturbing, if you think about it. You never knew your dad except for what, a year and six months?” Colin added.

“…Just call me by my first name, alright?” Harry said with a sigh. “I really don’t want to talk about Snape and his issues with my dad.”

“That does it. You’re a geek.” Colin accused.

“And probably an Otaku to boot.” Dennis added under his breath.

“Guilty as charged. **_Twice_**.” Harry responded without as much as a shred of hesitation.

“And he says that so cheerfully too.” Colin muttered to his brother.

“No kidding.” Dennis agreed.

“Right then, moving right along for the second time, if you could please examine your card and compare it with mine? Then we can get to our quarters and get some sleep.”

Dennis and Colin accepted Harry’s card and compared it to their own. The names fit so they gave it back a few moments later.

“Now, my note says that our room is on the tower’s top level. I’m not sure why we got that place, since it’s normally the room the head boy occupies. Still, it’s ours now, so we might as well take advantage of it. The default password is rather simple. You just identify yourself and you ask for entry. That’s until I set a new password, but this method should remain valid. So basically, if I want to get access to the room, I would say ‘my name is Harry Potter, I request entry,’ at which point the door should open. If we are entering our quarters together, only one of us should need to say it. But if you want to get entry on your own, just replace my name with yours and it should work.”

“Does that mean we’ll be going now?” Dennis asked nervously.

“That’s the plan.” Harry agreed.

“I want to be in our quarters before Hermione has a chance to find us. You might not know this, but she’s incredibly curious, stubborn and once she’s got something in her head there are only a few ways to convince her to drop it.”

“Oh, we know that’s she’s curious.” Dennis agreed.

“She has a cat as a pet you know, and you know what they said about curiosity and a cat.” Colin added.

“That satisfaction brought it back?” Harry asked with a smile. He was glad that they seemed to have gotten over their nervousness. It was already going to be a difficult conversation without them being as nervous as two kittens in a room full of rocking chairs.

“Anyway, my note says that only I should be able to change the password, but I figure we might as well think one a proper one together. But like I said earlier, if you can’t remember the password, or it doesn’t work for whatever reason, just use the default one.”

“What about the prefects? Do they have access?” Colin asked.

“I… I don’t know.” Harry admitted. “Logically, they should have access, I think. To check up on us if nothing else. But… I think that we have plenty of good reason to be an exception, I think. I’ll ask them tomorrow and if they don’t know, I’ll ask professor McGonagall.”

**“Harry**!” Harry was interrupted by the person he had wanted to avoid.

“Hermione.” Harry said with a sigh.

“I really don’t want to deal with you right now. It’s late, I’m tired, Dennis and Colin are tired and if I don’t get to bed soon, I’ll fall asleep where I stand. Besides, aren’t you a mentor yourself? You are, aren’t you? Shouldn’t you be dealing with your own students? Professor McGonagall isn’t going to be pleased if she hears you abandoned your students, on your very first night no less.”

_“The perfect mix of a scolding, a guilt trip and a threat.”_ Harry thought. It should distract her long enough for them to retreat to their new quarters.

Harry nodded to himself and then turned around. He full expected that to be the end of the matter. He and Hermione had a contract together. Theirs was a bit unusual compared to how it normally went. When a submissive witch and a dominant wizard made a contract, it typically tied them together for life. The witch would obey the wizard in most things, while the wizard could not pass certain limits the witch had given. That was typically detailed in the contract they had made.

The contract he shared with Hermione on the other hand, was only valid for a single year. He had insisted on it because he hadn’t felt comfortable binding a girl to him. He could technically force her to do anything he wanted, except the stuff that the contract forbade. Even then, the contract was usually open for revision and interpretation. That meant that the dominant wizard could trick their submissive to remove ‘limits’ until there were none left.

Harry hadn’t wanted that. He wanted to do this properly. Do it on a yearly basis so that there would be no need for a contract. Well, there *_had*_ to be a contract, but if they already trusted each other, then it was just something you filled in and then forgot about it for the most part. Their contract had expired on the last day of school.

Hermione didn’t have to obey him if she didn’t want to. But there had been an implied promise in their contract. A promise to activate the contract every year and make it permanent when they graduated. This made it easier for the magic of the contract to be reapplied. It also prevented Hermione from being bound by another wizard without his permission.

“Harry!” Hermione growled from behind him. Harry stopped walking. He was getting annoyed. Why was Hermione pushing him like this? It really wasn’t like her. Was she pushing him on purpose?

“Alright, Hermione. You’ve got my attention. What’s got your panties in a twist, that you can’t leave me be for the night?” He finally asked. Maybe if he humored her, she would get over whatever it was that got her acting all weird and then she’d leave him alone?

“I’ll tell you what got my panties in a twist!” Hermione growled irritably.

“For the entire summer, I had to deal with my parents who barely gave me a chance to watch some classy, hot porn, let alone that they gave me enough time to make my pussy purr. As if that wasn’t bad enough already, they had the bloody audacity to engage me to a guy twice my age! Isn’t this the twenty first century? Honestly, I thought they were messing with me at first, but they were bloody serious! They were even talking about marriage, kids, how I would be a stay at home mum, taking care of the house and everything!”

Harry had gone very still, once he realized why she was so angry. Someone, some silly, stupid muggle had tried to take what was HIS? He was only a single nudge away from losing his temper. Hermione didn’t seem to notice, how Harry was only a single step away from flying into a rage. So instead of trying to calm him down, she continued her rant. She would admit later, that it was her own fault for what Harry did afterwards.

“…then we got to the foreplay and the bastard barely even lasted two rounds. I barely put my mouth on his smaller than average penis and he already came. I mean, is that even a thing anymore? Then, he insisted on a traditional position with me at the bottom and he still only lasted for a couple of minutes. Like, really, what the heck?” Even when she was angry, Hermione still didn’t like to swear.

Once those words had passed Hermione’s lips, Harry passed the stage where he could’ve stopped himself from doing what he did. Right now, he was just giving HIS submissive witch enough rope to metaphorically hang herself with. The dominant and primal parts of Harry’s magic were in command.

“…And then, the next morning, he was claiming it was me, that didn’t have any stamina and my parents seemed to be swallowing that… That… bull manure! And then I even got a bloody lecture about the fact I’m not a virgin and how I should’ve saved myself like a proper girl for my wedding night or my fiancé, whichever came first, or that a woman’s place is in the kitchen, serving her husband on her back or in whatever way the husband required, pregnant or all of that above! I mean ARGH!”

“Hermione?" Harry prompted, his voice was flat, and his face was entirely emotionless.

Hermione looked up and it was now that she realized that perhaps she should’ve been paying more attention. The common room was empty, and she could feel multiple layers of notice me note charms, aversion charms and other wards that would encourage people to G.T.F.O. (get the fuck out)

“Yes, Harry?” Hermione asked, her voice trembling. She had a feeling that her stubbornness and her tendency to have tunnel vision when she went into one of her rants, was about to bite her in the ass.

“Aren’t your parents normally very openminded when it comes to sex?” He asked calmly. Too calmly.

“Ehm…” Now that question caught her off guard, not to mention that she couldn’t answer it immediately. She tried to think about it, but she just drew a blank.

“Because, didn’t you tell me, when you blew me, that first time, shortly after the Troll incident, that it was because of your mum and dad that you didn’t care much about nudity or that the subject of sex had never been a taboo subject?”

Hermione wanted to answer, but she could tell it was a rhetorical question and Harry didn’t want an answer.

“Didn’t you tell me that it was because of the Troll incident that you decided to share your true nature with me and that you had chosen me as your dominant wizard?” Now Harry’s voice was trembling, but it was from anger and not from nerves.

“Didn’t you also tell me,” Harry bit out, “That you had read every single book you could get your hands on, ordered some that the library didn’t have and that you also convinced some of the older students to let you borrow books about it that were hard to get?” Harry’s voice had been getting louder and louder.

“Didn’t you tell me back then that you thought you knew as much as there is to know about it and that you would never betray me? Because that’s what you did, Hermione. We made a promise, when we made that contract. You let another man fuck you and you didn’t even bother to stop him?”

Hermione winced and rubbed her forehead, she suddenly had one hell of a migraine.

“I…” Hermione began, her voice trembling and her eyes tearing up.

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t know why I didn’t bother to resist. I don’t remember ever telling you the stuff about my parents. They certainly didn’t act like open minded people. “

“Hermione? There’s no way in hell I’ll let this go. I think that the only reason you aren’t pregnant with whoever fucked you, is because the magic of our contract was still protecting you, because of our implied promise to renew the contract.”

Hermione knew that Harry was right. He, as her dominant wizard would know if she was pregnant or not. Dominant wizards tended to just know, even if it was still very early. If Harry said she wasn’t pregnant, then she wasn’t pregnant. Hermione had a feeling that if she didn’t choose her words very carefully, then she would be very shortly. That was something she wanted to avoid because she wasn’t ready to be a mother yet, damn it!

“Drop your pants, your panties and you might as well get rid of everything else. I'm going to make it painfully clear to everyone in the school, that you are MY witch!” Harry growled.

“W-what?” Hermione stuttered.

“Did I stutter?” Harry demanded.

“No, you didn’t stutter, but how are you-” Hermione tried to say.

“NOW!” Harry bellowed, interrupting her, and making her jump.

Hermione hurried to comply, because she could feel the magic of the bond, even though it was barely there, put pressure on her to comply with his orders. She barely paid any attention to Dennis and Colin and barely noticed that she was completely naked in front of them.

“H-Harry, how are you going to mark me?” She asked weakly.

There were several methods, and she wasn’t sure which one she preferred. The first would make her a mother in nine months. Her connection with her child would make her want to do anything for that child no matter what. Her own magic wouldn’t tolerate anything less. That desire to do anything for her child would decrease over time as the child got older and would vanish completely when the child became an adult upon graduation. That was assuming she would only have a single child. If the dominant wizard was clever, and Harry was most certainly that, he would make sure to impregnate her as much as possible. She’d be pumping out baby’s for as long her body could handle it.

The second option was even worse. It would make her a single technicality away from being property to her dominant wizard. She’d be a slave in all but name, forced to do anything he commanded her to do.

The third method was only slightly better, all things considered. It would make her Harry’s concubine and this method would put a tattoo on her face, her neck, her torso, her wrists, her arms and her ankles. She would never be a wife, let alone head wife for his future harem. This method wasn’t something she wanted either, because it would take away a lot of her rights. She’d be basically be a sex toy. Only good for childbearing and childcare.

Her preferred method was to do the binding properly with a contract. They already had a contract, but she had broken some of its promises, not by letter but in spirit. Hermione wasn’t sure WHY she had broken them or why the contract hadn’t punished her. Hermione did remember that the contract did say something about how breaking it unwillingly didn’t count. It would not demand a punishment and instead, it would go into protection mode, preventing anyone from the original dominant wizard from binding her or impregnating her.

If they did the fourth method, that is to say, if she used the contract to bind herself to a dominant wizard, Harry in this case, they would be husband and wife as far as magic was concerned. They would only need to fill in the paperwork and that would be it.

“You are MY witch, Hermione. Mine. Nobody else’s.” Harry said, shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

“Nobody but ME is going to put a baby in your belly. NOBODY, but ME, will decide if you will spend the rest of your life, pregnant or not. Nobody but me and those I permit, will be allowed to fuck you.”

“Out of all the options I have, to claim you right now, impregnating you would be the kindest option. I won’t do that though, because even though I’m angry, I know I’m not ready to be a father yet. The second option makes you a slave to me, in all but name and that is unacceptable. The third would put you on the bottom of my harem and that too is not an option.” Here Harry paused for a moment.

“The fourth option, doing it via contract is also unavailable because it can only be used in our senior seventh year. Since we’re only starting our third senior year, clearly that’s not going to happen. I did discover a fifth method that has gone out of use.”

“A fifth option?” Hermione repeated with a frown. That’s when she remembered. There was a fifth method, but it was one that was rarely used anymore. Not, because it was dangerous, but because it required the girl to be a virgin. With the casual way the British magical community looked onto sex, there were no virgin girls by the end of their second junior year. Hermione too hadn’t been a virgin for years now, so how…?

“There is a surprisingly simple solution that makes this option available again, and I find it highly suspicious that nobody else has thought of it.” Harry continued.

“See, this fifth method requires the girl to be a virgin. Her hymen must be intact. The boy must break through the hymen, he must orgasm in the girl’s womb and then he must withdraw and let the girl suck off all the semen and virginal blood remnants. It’s kind of gross, admittedly, but tell me, with how much healing magic is capable off… How hard would it be to heal your hymen?”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she realized that Harry was right. Surely, someone, should have thought of this?

“When I figured that out, I wrote a few anonymous letters to several publishers and they all confirmed that it would work.” Harry explained.

“The biggest advantage this method has is that it will bind us the same as the contract, but it doesn’t demand that we have graduated.”

“We’d be married?” Hermione asked.

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?"

“We would be married, and all the paperwork will be filled in automatically. There’s no divorce with this method either. One advantage is that this method will apply pressure onto the submissive side to comply with the dominant’s wishes. But the biggest disadvantage is…”

“Yes?” Hermione prompted.

“Well, it comes down to morality, I suppose. I wasn’t aware of this when I wrote the letters, but this ritual can be forced onto the submissive side and…” Harry paused.

“And?” Hermione prompted.

“…It doesn’t care if the girl is magical or not. Or boy. If the dominant side has magic… Then that’s all that’s needed.” Harry concluded with a sigh.

“It doesn’t make a slave out of the submissive mind you, but the nature of the bond will make you rationalize my requests in such a way you’ll comply with them.” Harry explained.

“That’s not very reassuring.” Hermione muttered. Still, she had no other choice if she wanted to keep Harry as her dominant. And she wanted to keep him, no matter what!

Hermione didn’t respond verbally, instead she went down on her knees with her hands on the ground and her legs apart. It would allow Harry to take her virginity doggy style. It was the most submissive position she could think off.

Harry didn’t waste any time in lubricating her pussy, instead he pushed his penis in immediately, and then, once he felt where her hymen was again, he pierced through it and started rutting. His hands were holding her tight, keeping her in the submissive position, and underlining that this wasn’t meant to be pleasant sex, but punishment sex.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would’ve been able to stop himself from orgasming and make it as pleasant for her as well. This was not a normal situation though; this was proven when she heard her dominant grunt and release his seed into her womb.

She felt Harry withdraw and she rolled onto her back, her legs remained spread for easy access. When Harry put his penis into her mouth, she began suckling and licking it until every drop of semen and blood were gone. As soon as she did that, she felt something akin to a haze. She felt content. Whatever her dominant asked of her, she would do gladly.

“By magic and by blood, this witch is now mine. Let everyone know that this witch is taken and that only I and those I permit, may touch her intimately. Let it also be known that the contract, which we had, will apply as well. Her sexual limits remain, her character remains unchanged and I want her still capable of challenging me.”

Hermione blinked and just like that, the haze vanished. Just a moment ago, she would’ve done absolutely anything for him. It wouldn’t have even occurred to her to think of her limits and deny him that if he desired it anyway.

“Dear Merlin, but that was a scary moment.” Hermione muttered.

“I… I would’ve done anything if you had asked it. None of my limits, the ones referring to those unusual fetishes even occurred to me.”

Harry just shrugged. “You’re mine now, so I really don’t care.” He grunted.

“Harry? I’m not pregnant, am I?” She asked, suddenly feeling kind of nervous.

“You shouldn’t be. Even I won’t be able to sense it quit this early. But you shouldn’t be with child.”

“But you fucked me without any protection.” Hermione protested. Point in fact, his seed was still leaking from her pussy.

Harry just shrugged. “Something else that I found out, is that we can do the contract ritual now too. That would just be a formality, but the terms of the contract would still apply. The words I used at the end, could be considered the same thing. Like I said, the contract is already active, but we can do the ritual anyway.”

“Wait, so doing what we just did, makes the requirement for having graduated go away? Do this and then do the contract ritual anyway?”

“More or less.” Harry agreed.

“This method makes the contract ritual, a ritual that has been used for centuries and that has taken centuries to idiot proof it, completely pointless?” Hermione asked rhetorically.

“Do you want to do the contract ritual anyway?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded without hesitation, so Harry just shrugged and went along with it. It was kind of funny that they could give the middle finger to the ministry, since magic wouldn’t normally allow this ritual until **_after _**their senior seventh year.

“Very well. Hermione Granger, I, Harry Potter, claim you as mine, the terms of the contract apply. Do you commit yourself to be mine, for now and forever?”

“I do.” Hermione muttered.

As soon as she said those words, a tattoo burned itself on her inner thigh. It was the house emblem of house Potter. The tattoo was only visible when Harry wanted it to be visible or when she was aroused. It was then that Harry remembered that they had an audience in Dennis and Colin. When he looked up to look at them, they had red faces and their hands were rubbing their trousers on the outside.

total wordcount: 5.677

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos given to me so far; I'm glad that there are those who enjoy what I'm writing. I'm not complaining, but I would appreciate comments more. I take pride in my writing and my first language is not in fact English. People tell me that I'm good enough to trick people into thinking that I'm from an English-speaking country. I'm not. Anyway, I would like to know what I'm doing right and more importantly, what I'm doing wrong! But if Kudos is all you're willing to give, then I'm not complaining!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where certain truths come to light from Harry's past and where Harry tries to show he's willing to move beyond his own discomforts as well. Also, semen is kind of salty. Or so he finds out.

Chapter 5

_Previously…_

“I do.” Hermione muttered.

As soon as she said those words, a tattoo burned itself on her inner thigh. It was the house emblem of house Potter. The tattoo was only visible when Hermione wanted it to be visible or when she was aroused. Harry could override that though. It was then that Harry remembered that they had an audience in Dennis and Colin. When he looked up to look at them, they had red faces and their hands were rubbing their trousers on the outside.

Sunday, September 1st, 2019, Harry’s senior third year, Gryffindor common room, 21:55

“I suppose I’ll be finding something extra when I change you later, won’t I?” Harry asked in good nature.

Colin and Dennis didn’t reply, though they didn’t look like they were sorry or anything.

“No, never mind, don’t answer. The answer even now, is obvious. But anyway, now that the good-looking distracting is on her back with her legs spread for easy access in the exact way, I like it, I figure we can move on.” Harry said simply.

“Hermione, anything and everything you see, hear, smell or observe, you will not be permitted to talk about to someone that doesn’t know. That means you will not talk, write or communicate about it, in any way, shape or form. Should you ever think of a way to get around this limitation, you will that option forbidden, and you will inform me immediately. Do you understand these instructions?”

“Yes sir.” Hermione murmured.

“Good.” Harry responded.

“Harry?” Colin began hesitantly.

“Will it consider us married too, once you’ve claimed us for your harem, the way you did Hermione?” Dennis asked uncertainly, already knowing what Colin was going to ask.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke up on her own.

“Harry?” Hermione asked with a touch of amusement. “I thought you didn’t like men that way?”

“Why do you always have to ask the difficult questions?” Harry groaned. A glance at his wristwatch, told him that it was 22:15. Harry wasn’t so tired that he would fall asleep on his feet, but he wasn’t thinking clearly anymore either. This required a bit of an artificial boost.

“Could I please have house elf service please?” Harry requested. A house elf popped into the room, before he had finished the sentence.

“I need a small dose of pepper up please. I will take full responsibility and I will explain myself to madam Pomfrey tomorrow. On my magic, I promise I told no lie.”

The house elf didn’t respond verbally aside from vanishing and reappearing a second later. The elf held four small bottles, holding enough potion for a single mouthful.

“Sip the bottle and don’t drink all of it.” Harry instructed. “I need you all clearheaded, not as hyper as a four-year-old on a sugar rush. Hermione, Dennis and Colin complied with Harry’s instructions. Any tiredness they had felt lessened until it vanished completely.

“This won’t be as effective,” Harry lectured, “But it’s great if you just need a boost for a little while.” Considering how much time Harry had spent in the hospital wing, he had made full use of his time to learn healing trivia, learn what healing magic could do and how to apply healing potions.

“Now, this feeling won’t last, and if you don’t sip fast enough, you’ll crash very hard. Now, first things first. We are going to our quarters. Hermione? Go and inform your students you won’t be joining them tonight. Who are they again? I can’t remember if you told me or not.”

“No. I hadn’t told you yet. My students are Ginny and Luna.” Hermione answered.

“Alright. Go and check up on them please. If they are asleep, leave them a letter. Promise them a full explanation later. Promise I’ll claim them if you must, assuming they are still awake. Stun them if you even suspect they will want to do this tonight.” He added quickly.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Harry responded. “I'm sure. Now, please hurry and get that done? I want to make the most of it while the pepper up effect lasts.”

“Hermione tried to take her clothes, but Harry had already banished them to where she couldn’t reach.

“Harry? I can’t exactly go to the naked.”

“Sure, you can.” Harry said with a grin. “They may know that I fucked you. Or that a boy fucked you at least. Now go. If you’re lucky, then they may be asleep.”

Hermione left.

“Alright.” Harry sighed. “Colin. Dennis. I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t have foreseen what just happened. We’ve got a lot to talk about and if that isn’t an understatement, then I don’t know what is. Now, you’ve asked me if I would claim you the same way I claimed Hermione… Well, you’re both boys, so neither of you have a hymen. There isn’t exactly a male version of the ritual I just did. Our best option is to design and write fool proof contracts…” Harry paused, because he saw Colin and Dennis change from boys into girls.

“As you can see,” Dennis said quietly.

“We are very much a girl in this form. Until we’re claimed, our girl forms will also be virginal females.” Colin added.

“You do realize that I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly, when I claimed Hermione earlier? I never wanted to do it quit this early.” Harry reminded them.

“We don’t care.” The twins said stubbornly.

“Except, we’re not ready to become pregnant yet.” Colin said quickly.

“The idea of having a baby is terrifying.” Dennis agreed.

“If you’re certain, then… Yes. I will claim you the same way I claimed Hermione.” Harry said finally. “Keep in mind that I will have a clear head and that I will still want to write a contract. I want the contract to be very thorough. It’s magic will help prevent pregnancy among other things.” Harry said.

“Harry? What did Hermione mean, when she said you didn’t like men?” Colin asked.

“…I really wish she hadn’t said that.” Harry muttered.

“Look, the truth is, I don’t really care about gender. I prefer girls, but if you have a penis or a pussy doesn’t matter to me in the end. I told this to Hermione as well, but I don’t do casual and a lot of wizards don’t understand that. Not even submissive wizards.” Harry explained.

“So…?” Colin prompted.

“What does that mean?” Dennis added.

“I don’t know what it means.” Harry admitted. “I never had sex with another boy before. But before you jump to any conclusions, let me tell you here and now, you don’t need to change into girl forms to please me. I want you to be yourself. That’s what I feel is most important.”

“Anyway, we were just as surprised as you, when Hermione started ranting. We caught onto the implications and both of us had a solid idea of what you were going to do. We thought that you would’ve put a baby in her belly though. The fifth method was completely surprising.”

“I’m not ready to be a father yet.” Harry said lightly. “Not now, or anytime soon. I can enjoy practicing making a baby though. But… I had originally wanted to keep everything light and pleasant for the night. I wanted to talk about the metaphorical pink elephant in the morning. Now… Now it feels, I don’t know, fake maybe?”

“Since Hermione is your claimed witch now, she’s going to be told about our nature and our incontinence, right?” Colin asked.

“I had intended to tell her tomorrow or the day after, because had it gone as planned, I would have activated our contract again. That would have guaranteed secrecy. Now though? Now, she might as well be present. She won’t be able to tell anyone. Not without my and both your permission. I had hoped that if I gave you some time to get used to the idea, then it wouldn’t be so bad.” Harry explained.

“Harry,” Dennis deadpanned.

“I think you’re forgetting something. Once the Hat told us about our nature, our ability and the consequences of that ability, we researched the heck out of it. We have had years to get used to the idea. It’s not something that can be stopped or changed. I admit, for me personally at least, that having a girl involved, makes it a bit more embarrassing.”

“Especially since she’s going to see us in diapers and since she’s no doubt going to change our diapers as well.” Colin continued. Knowing exactly where his brother was going.

“We do have a few things to tell you ourselves. We too, had wanted to tell you later, but we might as well get it over with.” Dennis added.

“…What are you talking about?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Well, to put it bluntly, once we got home, back in the summer after our junior first year, we delved into the internet.” Colin explained.

“We wanted to drown ourselves in bad porn, even worse memes and just troll the hell out of as many forums as we could manage. That’s when we discovered a small corner of the internet that changed the way we thought about our incontinence.” Dennis followed up.

“Okay?” Harry half said, half asked.

“Alright, so you already know that we’re completely incontinent, right?” Dennis asked.

“Yes.” Harry answered simply.

“You also know that every time, we activate a new form, any toilet training progress is erased, right?

“I do.” Harry repeated, a touch impatiently.

“…To put it bluntly, we’ve been pretending that we’re young children again.” Dennis said finally.

“See, we always liked playing with toys. After a certain age, most of them were given away or they were just thrown out by the time we got back.” Colin explained.

“You’re getting too old to play with toys, boys. You’re now old enough to play video games or do things teenagers do.” Dennis mocked.

“We wanted to protest, because well, we had wanted it to be OUR decision.” Colin added.

“Dad knows about our incontinence. I mean, how could he not know? Madam Pompfrey wrote a letter and even visited our home, in the summer, after our junior first year. She even used her contacts in the non-magical community to let dad buy diapers at a cheaper price. When we changed into girls this past summer, we told our dad that we’d be in diapers permanently again.” Dennis continued effortlessly.

“We always did have a close bond with our dad. Because our mum died after we were born. We showed him that little corner of the internet and he offered to help us to make our decision by offering to treat us like little boys or girls, whatever we felt most comfortable with.” Colin added when his brother had paused to catch his breath.

“ANYWAY!” Dennis growled, making it clear that he was the one talking right now.

“We decided that we liked the experience. We liked being treated as little boys or little girls, because it got us closer to our dad again. When we changed into girls this past summer, we picked up where we left off. Our dad even surprised us by buying modified pacifiers, sleepers, onesies, bottles and toys for all ages.” Dennis explained.

“That explains a lot and makes this so much easier.” Harry muttered.

“…What?” Three voices said simultaneously.

“You are talking about the ABDL community, aren’t you? Otherwise also known as infantilism?” Harry asked.

“Wait,” Dennis started.

“How do you know that term?” Colin asked.

Harry paused, looking distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, before he finally answered.

“I know because of my cousin.” Harry answered.

Dennis and Colin shared a look. Something was **_off_** with that statement.

“See, we share the same computer. I've always been better at computer things that Dudley was. Dudley, that’s my cousin’s name, was a constant bedwetter but something was weird with how uncaring he was. He always said something along the lines of, if it happens, it happens, I’ll be more worried if it happens during the day.’ Granted, he had a point. But most kids would be very upset if they wet the bed. Anyway, Dudley did something to piss me off, can’t remember what that was, but I remember cracking his insanely easy password and I checked his browser history. That’s when I discovered he was active on a few abdl forums. I made my own account and started answering as well, leaving very subtle hints I knew who he was.” Harry explained.

“Anyway, to make a long story short, Dudley and I became internet buddies even though we lived in the same house. We got closer over time and eventually I started leaving more obvious clues who I was. He eventually picked up on it and we started talking face to face. The point is that I’m very familiar with the community and that I started buying diapers for him. Once I did that, he started wearing diapers during the night, with me changing him. His mum and dad, my aunt and uncle didn’t really care about that. They discovered it eventually, but they were just glad about having fewer laundry to deal with. Since it was for Dudley, my uncle even coughed up money to start paying for Dudley’s diapers. It’s not like he would miss a couple of hundred pounds.”

“He wouldn’t?” Colin asked with a frown.

“Nope.” Harry confirmed. “My aunt and uncle are very well off. But to finish the story, my cousin eventually identified him as an adult baby. He asked me to figure out a way to order bottles, pacifiers, onesies, sleepers, cuffs and diapers for him.” Harry looked like he was really thinking about something and then he continued with a sigh of defeat.

“My aunt really hates me though, I have no idea why, but she does. My mum being a witch can’t be the whole reason. But when she realized what I was doing, she decided that somehow I was responsible for Dudley’s bedwetting.”

“She didn’t!” Dennis said with a grimace.

“That only happens in creepy, badly written stories!” Colin agreed.

“She did. For several months, she forced me to wear diapers during the night as well. Dudley found it very amusing at first and didn’t really do much to correct his mum that I had nothing to do with it. Anyway, I continued changing Dudley’s diapers, because I would’ve caught hell if I stopped. I even changed him so many times I've lost count.” Harry explained.

“Who did yours?” A third voice asked.

“I changed myself.” Harry answered with a shrug.

“Didn’t people think it strange that you started as well?” Dennis asked.

“You would think so, wouldn’t you?” Harry asked. “But apparently, it isn’t unusual if there is one bedwetting child, for the other one to start as well. Anyway, the point is, that I know exactly what you’re talking about. Now it makes sense why the Hat asked me. It knew that I don’t mind diaper changes, since I was changing Dudley’s diapers, even before my junior first year. It knew that I would accept you without as much as a blink of an eye because of my own experience.”

‘Ahum.’ Someone coughed behind them, causing all three boys to jump in surprise. Hermione was standing there with a strange look on her face. She was still naked as the day she was born, and she was still dripping Harry’s semen from her pussy, leaving a white trail behind.

“H-Hermione? H-how long have you been listening?” Harry asked nervously.

“Long enough to make me wonder how you would look with a diaper yourself...” Hermione deadpanned.

“Fuck.” Harry muttered.

“Besides, I think you need to apologize.” Hermione declared.

“Apologize?” Harry blinked. “Why?”

“Because of the silencing charm, you put on me.” Hermione claimed. The ‘duh’ part remained unsaid.

Harry blinked several times and his brain needed a moment to reboot. To say that this was coming from left field, or in other words, that her statement was completely unexpected, was an understatement!

“Hermione? Why and for what, in the name of magic, do I need to apologize?” Harry asked slowly.

Hermione was looking down on them, with an expression he hadn’t seen since before the Incident. Before they had become friends. Before she had been nearly raped by a troll. A Rape that would’ve resulted in her death when she gave birth to the baby troll ten months later. Because troll semen was incredibly potent, and it was next to impossible to stop or halt the pregnancy. She was acting, like the girl with the stick up her ass.

“You need to apologize for using that silencing charm on me earlier. It was rude and unnecessary!” Hermione claimed.

What? Like, what the fuck? Really? Harry looked at Dennis and Colin and they shared his incredulous expression. Even if she was pretending, that was one hell of a statement. He had almost forgotten about that, and it had only been a few hours since it happened!

_“Still, if it’s a punishment she wants… It’ll be a punishment she’ll **get**. Fuck, if this isn’t a weird evening with twists nobody could’ve predicted!”_ **Harry dared anyone to tell him otherwise.**

“Did you really go ahead and say something like that?” Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione just smirked at him and gave him her best ‘I’m right and you are wrong’ look and said nothing.

They say that a picture can say more than a thousand words. Well, the same can be said about a facial expression as well. Her expression told him plenty. One of those things was the fact she **_wanted_** to be punished and that she was heavily aroused.

Harry inhaled deeply and tried to ‘ping’ the magic of the pepper up potion. It still had about two hours before its effects would dissipate. They hadn’t even gone to their quarters yet!

“God, am I glad that tomorrow isn’t a school day.” Harry muttered.

“Fine. You want to be punished? Fair enough. That was going to happen eventually anyway, but if you want to hurry that along, I won't complain.” Harry said flatly, in his best ‘I'm not amused’ tone.

“But for the sake of fairness and so you can’t say I didn’t give you a chance to change your mind, I’ll give you a chance to back off.” Harry said reasonably.

“It’s late. Or early. I’m not sure what time it is. If professor McGonagall catches us awake and debating like this, it won’t just be points we’ll be losing. But anyway, it’s simple. You can bend the knee and I’ll accept that as your apology. We’ll go upstairs, I talk with the boys, you’ll shut your mouth while I’m doing that, and we go to bed.”

“Or…” Harry began slowly, “You remain standing and proud. I’ll take that as rebellion, and I’ll use that excuse to really punish you. It won’t be pleasant I promise you. I mean it, Hermione. Bend the knee. Please. I don’t know if I can control myself if you push it like this.” Harry said quietly.

Hermione seemed to be taken aback, and Harry noticed she was thinking about it. He gave her a few minutes to make her decision. But when five minutes had passed, she remained standing still and his patience was getting thin.

“Well? Is this your answer? I want a verbal answer please. If you don’t, I’ll count down from ten to zero and I’ll take whatever position you have taken as your answer.”

“Very well.” Harry said, after more than ten seconds had passed. “You’ve made your choice. You remember your safe word?”

“Roman Empire.” Hermione answered promptly.”

“Good.”’ Harry nodded.

“Now, we’re going to our quarters. You are to remain quiet until I give you permission. Failure to comply will only worsen your punishment.” Harry stated. Then he added.

“And for fuck’s sake Hermione, I’m not asking as your dominant only, but also as your friend. Shut your mouth until I’m done alright?”

“Alright.” Hermione said with a sigh. “I promise, no unnecessary sounds.” She added.

“Good.” Harry replied.

Harry, Colin, Dennis and Hermione made their ways up the stairs until they got to their new quarters.

“I, Harry Potter demand entry.” Harry said calmly. A second passed before there was a clear ‘click’ as the door was unlocked. “I will be changing the password to something to our liking tomorrow.” Harry added as they walked into the room.

The room they entered, appeared to be the living room of their new quarters. There were several comfortable looking couches, several tables and three doors that were closed.

“Alright,” Harry said with a sigh. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Colin. Dennis.” Harry began.

“I don’t think I need to mention the fact I know about your diapers and your incontinence, right?”

“Considering our conversation of just a few minutes ago, I’d say so.” They said simultaneously.

“I also don’t need to say that you’re both submissive, am I right?”

“Yes.” Both boys agreed again.

“The only thing, I think we need to mention, if only for Hermione’s sake, is the ability you inherited and its implications. I also need to mention, if only to make sure you remember, is that before I will claim either of you for my harem, I’ll want to craft a well thought off contract. That’s the way it works when submissive wizards join another wizard’s harem. That way, it’s all nice and legal and the ministry wouldn’t be able to take you from me without making a LOT of people VERY upset. Besides, without a contract, I would be able to order you to do anything I want, and since that’s what you kind of wanted to avoid, that would defeat the purpose of me protecting you from the ministry.”

Harry looked at Hermione and he noted that she was barely restraining herself.

“Hermione? Consider your enforced silence ended.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Harry? Why do I have the feeling I’m missing a lot of important information?”

“Because you are.” Harry snorted in amusement.

“Dennis and Colin share a blood ability that’s very rare. A blood ability that would have the ministry try and take legal responsibility of them. For their own safety of course. The hat asked me to claim them for my own harem and that’s what I will do. My honor demands I do nothing less.”

“But I thought you weren’t interested in wizards that way?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“Colin and Dennis are special.” Harry said cryptically.

“Now, could you please summarize the conversation you overheard?”

Dennis and Colin are incontinent. They wear diapers. They discovered the abdl community after their junior first year. They decided to try out age play with their dad helping them and buying them items. You know about it because your cousin is an adult baby himself. You changed him a lot and you ended up in diapers for a while yourself.”

“Right, so you overheard everything.” Harry deadpanned.

“The part I don’t get is that they mentioned being treated as little girls… They’re boys, aren’t they?” Hermione asked.

“They are.” Harry confirmed. “Right now, at least.” He added.

“Does the word shapeshifter mean anything to you?”

Hermione closed her eyes, a sign that the term was familiar but that she was trying to remember where she had read about it.

“It’s an ability that’s as much a curse as it is a blessing.” Hermione began slowly, clearly quoting part of a textbook.

“Shapeshifter can change their own shape and aren’t limited to anything. If it is a living, breathing being, they can change into it.” Now she was summarizing other parts that would take too long to quote directly.

“Supposedly, they can even change other witches or wizards into other shapes, but these shapes must be mastered by the shapeshifter first. Even non magicals can be changed. The text implied that they’re not even limited to beings that don’t exist anymore. A shapeshifter changed into an extinct magical animal. Finally, these shapeshifters are supposed to have the ability to curse other people into alternative shapes and have them be stuck in it permanently.”

“Wrong!” Colin couldn’t help but snap.

“They’re only stuck for as long as we want them to be stuck.” Dennis added.

“Once we’ve touched someone, we can revert them with another touch or if enough time has passed, we can do so from afar.”

“The both of you are shapeshifters then?” Hermione half stated, half asked.

“Yes.” The twins agreed.

“…The sorting Hat told me that if the Ministry ever figures out that these two are shapeshifters, they would be in big trouble. The ministry would take legal responsibility for them and well…”

“Enough said.” Hermione said knowingly. The incompetence of the ministry was insanely high as far as she was concerned.

“Hang on, didn’t this ability only appear in the Black family? The same Black family, Sirius black comes from?

“Apparently.” Harry replied with a shrug.

“Does that mean their mum was…” Hermione began uncertainly.

“Yes.” Colin said darkly.

“She was.” Dennis added.

“Anyway, the Hat told me that they were already having difficulty keeping their pants and bed dry, even during their junior first year, and that it was because of their gift. It would worsen their toilet training, until it would finally be erased when they unwillingly changed into girls. That happened this past summer,” Harry began.

“Before they changed into girls, they changed each other or themselves. But because of their nature, they can’t do that anymore. They needed someone to do it for them. The only one that made sense would be their dominant wizard. Me.”

“Ah.” Hermione muttered. She was suddenly feeling a whole less sure about having pushed the matter right now.

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “Ah.” He deadpanned.

“But now that Hermione is mostly caught up, let’s do some exploring. Don’t forget to take another sip of your potion. If you don’t, we’d be like the snoring dead.”

Hermione snorted at the lame joke.

Another look around the room showed that there was a fireplace to the wall and several large bookcases as well. The fireplace was unlit, because it was still pleasantly warm outside. The first door

“This is perfect!” Harry said quietly. While he had hated to cook for his relatives, because they tended to just eat it and if they ever decided to say something about the taste then it was **_never_** good enough. Too salty, not salty enough and well, the complaints went on and on. But the cooking itself… That was something he truly enjoyed.

Ironically enough, his relatives hadn’t wanted him to cook anymore because his aunt had come to enjoy it again herself. So, he wasn’t allowed to cook anymore. Which basically meant that he hadn’t cooked any meals in years.

“I sure hope I haven’t forgotten how to cook.” Harry mused. A more careful examination of the kitchen revealed three letters addressed specifically to him. The first letter he opened was a general letter with a warning that if you didn’t know how to cook, then they would be given lessons by the house elves, so they would at least know the basics.

_“Huh, I’m not sure how Malfoy would respond to such a thing. Either to cook for himself or to be told what to do by house elves.”_ Harry thought. Harry figured it was best to make sure the house elves knew that he at least knew how to cook.

“For the record, I’m a pretty damn good cook!” Harry said out loud. There was no response, but Harry didn’t expect there to be one.

“If there are any recipe’s I need to cook to prove that I can cook, drop them on this counter later.” It occurred then to Harry that there might not be an elf around that was listening, so he retrieved a scrap of parchment from one of the drawers and scrawled a note that was addressed to the house elves that said exactly that.

(I know how to cook, thank you very much, but if there is a recipe you want me to cook to prove it to you, then simply tell me or leave a note behind. HJP.)

The second letter was from the lovely madam Pomfrey. It informed him that he was supposed to show up before noon the next day and that if he had any questions, that he could always approach her. The note continued to say that she would be teaching him several charms that were technically meant for babies but could just as well be applied to teenager, adults or even seniors. It would make the act of changing them more comfortable and less embarrassing for all parties involved.

The third letter explained that he was given official permission to request service and that he would be given higher priority than other students. Unless something went seriously wrong, Harry would continue to have that ‘higher priority’ until he proved he couldn’t be trusted with it or until he graduated from Hogwarts. The letter went on to say that he could use this ‘service’ to request anything from cooking ingredients if he knew how to cook to requesting books from the library to requesting supplies for Dennis and Colin anywhere on Hogwarts grounds.

After another look around revealed nothing new, Harry, followed by the twins and Hermione left the kitchen and reentered what they had named their common room.

The four of them then opened the second door from the left and that door led to a communal bedroom. It had three, no make that four large comfortable looking beds and a single very uncomfortable looking couch.

“Why is there a couch that looks extremely uncomfortable?” Harry asked.

“Because even a dominant wizard can be bullied into submitting to a punishment.” Hermione replied seriously.

“Wait, what, really?” Harry asked, caught completely off guard.

“What, you didn’t think that you’d get away with everything if you pushed a submissive too far, did you? Hermione asked with an amused smile.

“I… I don’t know?” Harry answered. “Maybe? I would never abuse my position though.”

“I know that you wouldn’t.” Hermione reassured him.

“But there are dominant wizards or witches that would abuse their position. They don’t because the dominant witches or wizards know that if they did, it would come to bite them in the butt.”

“Still, aren’t there better punishments than a couch that looks to be half torture?”

“Because for most, being denied sex is punishment enough.” Hermione pointed out.

“That makes a weird kind of sense.” Harry agreed slowly.

“Anyway, let’s find out where that door leads to.” Hermione suggested. “Probably the bathroom.” Dennis guessed.

The four of them walked towards the closed door, opened it, and just like Dennis had predicted, it led to the communal bathroom. The bathroom was impressively large. It held four curtained shower cubes, if you wanted to take a private shower, then there were the traditional communal shower heads, that offered no privacy and lastly, there was a large bath, big enough to hold all four of them with room enough to swim lanes.

On the other side of the room, far enough that they wouldn’t be able to become wet, there were two enlarged changing tables. There were no supplies nearby though.

“Hang on, where are-” Colin began, but he quieted because his brother shoved him and pointed to a door that had only just appeared, with a note stuck to the door.

_‘Mister Potter and company,_

_This door, which wasn’t there a moment before, has special charms on it, that needed a moment to imprint itself on the people currently present. Anyone that wasn’t in the room, must be given verbal permission, before they can see the door. Permission can be withdrawn by saying so verbally, but those currently in the room, are ‘hard coded’ into the charm. Anyone who was present in the room when the door appeared cannot be removed without redoing the charm from scratch. I’m aware of Hermione’s nature and that she’s likely to be present. But if you want to remove her access to the room, then come to me or professor Flitwick._

_Anyway, the room itself holds any and all supplies you may need to care for the twin’s special needs. _

_\- Madam Pompfrey _

The room that was revealed by opening the door, was pitch dark at first. Then, several light charms kicked in, and the room was fully illuminated.

“It’s a walk-in closet,” Dennis deadpanned. “A walk-in closet with enough disposable diapers to last us for months and if we ever ran out, there are enough cloth diapers to last us until we can order more.”

“Couldn’t we use the duplication charm if we ever ran low and our dad couldn’t send more before they would be gone?” Colin asked.

“Only if you cast the duplication charm properly.” Hermione answered.

“A properly cast duplication charm lasts well over forty-eight hours and I don’t think that you’ll need a diaper for quit that long.” She explained.

“I really don’t like cloth diapers though.” Colin muttered. “We had a good thing going on where our dad kept sending us care packages that held the diapers. But at the end, he was barely keeping up. Now that we’re stuck in them permanently…”

“I think I may have a couple of ideas how to solve that problem." Harry said mysteriously.

The four of them left the walk-in closet, entered the bathroom again and then walked through the door back into the bedroom and finally back into their private common room. As soon as they got back their private common room, they opened second and last door. This door could be locked, and it held all the disposable diapers and the other ‘special’ items that Colin and Dennis had brought with them.

“Decent disposable diapers, bottles, pacifiers, sleepers, onesies, bibs and of course our stuffed toys...” Colin summed up.

“Wow, that’s quit the collection, you’ve got there. My cousin would be jealous.” Harry remarked.

“I know, right? I mean, I know that we stuffed as many of our diapers and other stuff in our bags as we could, but I didn’t think it was quit this many.” Dennis observed.

“But even though this looks like a lot, it won't last even two months. Still, you’re going to need to use those supplies very soon.” Dennis hinted rather unsubtly.

Harry blinked and he realized that Dennis as right. He was supposed to have changed them far sooner to prepare for bed.

“Right you are. Harry agreed. “Let’s go back into the bathroom, so I can change the both of you.” Harry said. Dennis and Colin looked relieved and they immediately walked back to the bathroom, to hop onto the changing tables. Harry followed them but hurried back halfway to snatch two diapers from the closet. There were plenty of wipes, powder and cream in the walk-in closet in the bathroom, but he thought the twins would prefer one of the diapers that they had brought with them.

It didn’t take long for the three boys to walk into the bathroom. Dennis and Colin, both used to see the other naked, began to undress themselves, but once they got to their boxers, they slowed down. This wasn’t as easy as they thought it was going to be.

Harry understood their hesitation. “Would it help if I undressed as well?” He asked.

The twin shook their heads simultaneously.

“No, Harry, that’s not it.” Colin began.

“It’s…” Dennis started, but he stopped talking, his fed growing red.

Harry suddenly had a hunch why they might be feeling so hesitant.

“Look,” He began carefully. “I've changed my share of messy diapers. I promise you; I won’t ever make fun of it.” Harry said earnestly.

“We know that!” Dennis said irritably. “Just give us a moment, okay?”

Colin just shook his head and removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing in just a diaper that was sagging from heavy use.

“Alright, I guess Colin’s first.” Harry remarked. “Colin, do you want to take a shower and clean yourself up? Same question for you, Dennis.” Harry asked.

“You know what, I think I'll take you up on that.” Dennis declared. But Colin just shook his head.

“Listen, Harry…” Colin said quietly. “I need you to be more… Rough? I think the word is. My own safe word is sea world. Just…” Colin paused, as he was clearly considering his words.

“Force the diaper change on me, I guess is what I want to say. If it’s up to me, I'll delay and delay and nothing will happen. If you’re doing something that I think is over the line, I'll use the safe word to slow you down. If I use it several times, then I’d like you to stop completely. Is… Is that okay?” Colin asked shyly.

“I think I can do that.” Harry answered slowly. “Dou you want to be talked down to as well? A bit of verbal embarrassment? Or is that taking it too far?”

“No, that not yet.” Colin said finally. “For now, though, I want you to not give me the chance to protest. Use magic to stick me to the changing table, give me a light spank if I’m being naughty. Or put a pacifier in my mouth if I give you too much lip.”

Instead of replying, Harry just flicked his wand and it lifted Colin up and stuck him to the changing table. Another flick restrained the wrists as well.

Harry used a relocation charm to transport a package of wipes, cream and baby powder from the supply closet to the changing table. Harry had also put a subtle hex on his nose to put it out of use temporarily. He really didn’t have a problem changing messy diapers, but the smell was never pleasant, and he wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t pull a face.

Harry used the wipes to thoroughly clean Colin’s private’s, making sure he was squeaky clean. Harry’s action caused Colin’s penis to grow as he naturally gained an erection. Dennis was still showering, so Harry decided to push his own discomfort a little.

Bowing forward, Harry slowly took Colin’s penis in his mouth and started sucking and licking it. Colin groaned as Harry continued. It didn’t take long for Colin to grunt something about being nearly there. Harry made a split-second decision and instead of pulling back, he increased the pace. Colin ejaculated into Harry’s mouth and he swallowed everything.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Harry muttered. He grabbed the diaper, and with the help of a convenient charm, the diaper was put on Colin in just a few moments.

“That was…” Colin muttered finally.

“Your first time someone other than your bother did that?” Harry offered.

“Yes.” Colin agreed. “Harry?”

“Yes, Colin?” Harry asked.

“You will need to take a more forceful hand with Dennis. He’s… How do I put this? More assertive then I am. He’s deliberately taking as long as he could. If I know him right, he wants to be dragged kicking and screaming.”

“…I’m not sure I should do that though, even if you say he wants it. I like our relationship to be based on trust. It’s not that I don’t believe you or anything, I do but…” Harry paused as he tried to find the right words.

“No, I get what you mean.” Colin waved away his apology.

“Well, Dennis has a safe word of his own. Go in there, be your natural dominant self, demand to know his safe word and tell him I told him that you’d be dragging him kicking and screaming if he doesn’t get his naked butt onto the changing table.”

“That,” Harry began, “Is actually a very good idea.”

Harry nodded to himself and turned around, walking towards the curtained showerhead where Dennis was in.

“Dennis!” Harry snapped. “Tell me your safe word right this moment, or I'll drag your butt kicking and screaming, you hear me?”

“It’s dolphin.” Dennis said from behind the curtains.

“Good to know. Now, get out of there, right now and there might be a reward in it for you at the end.”

The water was shut off and the curtain was removed, showing that Dennis was naked, and still entirely filthy.

Somehow, without saying a word, he was daring Harry to make his next move.

“Oh, I see,” Harry said quietly. He deliberately looked down on the smaller boy. “Do you need help with washing dearie? I can do that for you.” Harry said condescendingly. He had a feeling he would be soaked from water by the end, himself.

Harry dragged Dennis under one of the communal shower heads, because that would give him more room.

“I don’t wanna!” Dennis cried loudly.

_“I guess Colin was right.”_ Harry thought absently.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

Harry spanked Dennis twice, one on each of his buttocks.

“I will not be tolerating any whining from you, mister!” Harry said irritably. And he didn’t really need to fake his irritation. He could understand wanting to act as a younger child, but damn it, did he have to do that on the first night?

It seemed that Dennis was shocked into silence, because Harry summoned a washcloth and washed Dennis rather roughly. Harry ignored all the attempts of trying to wash himself.

“You had the chance to wash yourself like a big boy!” Harry admonished him.

Just like predicted, Dennis managed to get Harry just as soaked as Dennis himself. It was bad enough that Harry thought he might as well shower himself, but he refrained from doing so.

Finally, after a battle that was oddly exhausting, Harry cast a charm that would greatly reduce Dennis’s weight and then carried him towards the changing table as one would carry a baby. He had already summoned a pacifier and stuffed it into his mouth.

“You’re not allowed to remove it except to use your safe word, understand?” Harry had said rather sharply. Dennis nodded a single time and managed a surprisingly cute pout.

“Colin, be a dear and get me the thickest and most childish diaper you can find.”

“I know exactly which one would fit that requirement!” Colin replied immediately. Colin had been sitting on the changing table in nothing but his diaper and watching the entire time.

Dennis on the other hand, gained a look of horror on his face. He said something, but the pacifier made it impossible to understand.

“I'll remove the pacifier, but no screaming, you hear me?” Harry did so immediately after.

“Not that pink monstrosity!” Dennis repeated with exaggerated shiver.

Harry was about to ask what Dennis was talking about, when Colin returned with… Well, Harry could only echo Dennis’s words. The diaper was thick. Very thick, but above all, it was horribly pink, with flowers and everything.

Despite how Dennis was acting, he too was already sporting an erection, but Harry decided that naughty boys weren’t to be rewarded. Instead of giving Dennis a blowjob, he cast a charm he had discovered in an obscure tome for gay wizards. Harry had been curious about what wizards did to please each other.

The charm would firstly shrink the penis down, safely mind you. The second part of the charm would give the wizard it was cast on the feeling as if they were just a single stroke away from an orgasm. The charm would prevent ejaculation though and it would randomly go up and down in power, making it a very effective taunt.

Before Dennis realized what was happening, Harry had already put a diaper on him along with a charmed plastic pants that prevented Dennis from touching the groin area.

“Now, that you’re both freshly diapered, let’s see what Hermione has been up to shall we?” Harry prompted.

Colin had already fetched a summer pajama to wear. It wouldn’t really hide the fact he was wearing a diaper, since that was still obvious, but it was better than being naked. Other than the diaper of course. When Dennis tries to do the same thing, Harry stopped him.

“Nope, I think not. You won’t have a pajama for the night. It’s still warm enough that you don’t really need it. I also think that Hermione would like to see you in that pretty diaper, don’t you think?”

Dennis’s shoulder sagged and he nodded in defeat. But his safe word did not pass his lips.

When they walked back into the common room, Hermione had dressed herself in a light pajama herself. Harry didn’t really mind her doing so, even though she technically shouldn’t have done it without his permission.

“Hermione?” Harry prompted.

“Alright, all three of you, please take a seat.” Harry requested.

“I want this to be a serious conversation. That means you need to be grown up again, okay?” Harry said firmly.

Dennis and Colin nodded. Hermione nodded as well, but that was just to acknowledge that she would treat this with all the seriousness a serious conversation deserved.

“How much of your pepper up do you have left?” Harry asked.

“I still got a bit left.” Hermione answered.

“I do too.” Colin said as well.

“I swallowed the last bit before I showered. I felt like I was about to faint at the spot.” Dennis volunteered.

“And I too have still some left.” Harry admitted. “Hermione and Colin, I would like for you to drink what you have left. I will divide what I have in two vials, one for me and one for Dennis. It will give us a good while to get this conversation over with. However, if one of us falls asleep, chances are that the rest will follow quickly. I’m hoping to get everything over with before that happens though. Also…”

“When the pepper up wears off, it will make you feel how tired you really are. You can still resist it as you would normally. You shouldn’t pass out on the spot. However, if it wears off, then we should just go to bed immediately. Because I don’t want to leave one of you out.”

“Fair enough.” Dennis, Colin and Hermione agreed.

“Alright, so first things first. I will be treating Dennis and Colin as little boys when in private. I will vary the age, based on how you act. I know your safe words and I want you to use them if I get into territory that makes you uncomfortable or if I’m doing something you don’t want. Let make me one thing very clear though. Do not, I repeat, do not use this in a false manner. Do you know the story about the boy who cried wolf?”

“Yes.” Hermione answered, echoed by Dennis and Colin as well.

“Good. Then you know what I mean. A relation between a dominant mage and his submissive mages is based on trust. I want you to be able to trust me blindly and I want to trust you blindly as well.”

“That’s fair.” Dennis said seriously.

“Now, how do the two of you feel about cribs, eating chairs and the like?”

“Honestly?” Dennis asked.

“Yes.” Harry confirmed. “I need you to be honest about this. Or as honest as you can be.”

“We want you to be in control.” Colin said slowly, after having thought about it for a few moments.

“…Are you sure?” Harry pressed.

“Have you thought that trough?”

“We did.” Dennis confirmed.

“We talked about it between the two of us, when the Hat told us about its intention to talk to you during the sorting.” Colin explained.

“Alright.” Harry agreed. “I can do that.”

“There is one thing though…” Colin said suddenly.

“Colin!” Dennis protested. “We weren’t going to mention that ‘till later.”

“What’s the point in keeping it to ourselves? Besides, remember what he said about his aunt?” Colin reminded.

“I don’t like to think about that part, but, go ahead and tell me. As Colin experienced, I’m willing to expand my own limits as well.”

“Sometimes, we like to take ‘revenge’ on the one that quote forces unquote us into diapers. Return the humiliation. It will, of course backfire on us eventually.” Dennis explained carefully.

“Huh. I see. So, you’d force me in diapers as well huh?” Harry asked thoughtfully.

“You’d be in for a fight though.” Harry reminded them. “I wouldn’t take that lying down. My own safe word is bowling addict.”

“Wait, you… Just… You don’t mind?” Colin asked with mild disbelief.

“My dearest little friend,” Harry began. “As was said earlier tonight, a dominant can be bullied into a punishment if he pushes his luck too far. But sometimes, or at least for me, I want to be dominated as well. Just because I am a dominant, doesn’t mean that term defines me.” Harry explained.

“…Like I said though, you can try, and I'll take everything you can throw at me. Provided you can overpower me of course. I also demand my safe word to be respected just like I would respect yours. But I don’t think I needed to say that, did I?

“No.” Colin agreed.

“Of course, we would respect your limits!” Dennis added with mild outrage.

“Good.” Harry said with a pleased expression.

“… Service please.” Harry said suddenly.

A house elf promptly popped in. “Young master should be in bed!” The elf admonished mildly. The elf didn’t say anything else though and waited to hear what Harry wanted.

“Do you think you can acquire two oversized eating chairs and cribs that are enchanted so the occupant can’t get out on their own?”

“Hogwarts can be providing that, sir.” The elf confirmed.

“Good.” Harry murmured.

“How long would it take for three enlarged eating chairs and cribs to be placed into the kitchen and the bedroom?”

“Hogwarts will provide such things promptly, young master. But it wants you to get into bed soon.”

“I will.” Harry promised.

“Very well then.” The elf stated. It snapped its fingers and then it popped out.

“Huh. I wonder if I insulted it by accident?” Harry muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I started out with just a bit over 5.000 words and I end up with 8.391 words. I just wanted to do some mild editing and well... I have four chapters already written, but because of the HUGE amount of changes I made, I will need to do a lot of editing if I want the rest to fit. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for all the Kudos, even if it pales compared to some other stories. Also, I'm very, VERY bad at writing sex scenes, so in the future, I think I'll just stick to imply stuff. If you are decent at writing such scenes, and you are willing to help, drop me a message. Anyway, I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the rest.
> 
> I will be taking a short break though. I don't want to get bored with the story and having to make massive adjustments can be boring and discouraging.  
Lastly, to put it into perspective, word count wise, I've got roughly 23.000 words written. I always try to have a minimum word count of five thousand and a maximum word count of ten thousand. Knowing myself, I might be able to double it, or I might have to remove a lot of things because of the changes I made.
> 
> Kingdark


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost past the introduction phase... F'ing finally!

_Previously…_

“How long would it take for three enlarged eating chairs and cribs to be placed into the kitchen and the bedroom?”

“Hogwarts will provide such things promptly, young master. But it wants you to get into bed soon.”

“I will.” Harry promised.

“Very well then.” The elf stated. It snapped its fingers and then it popped out.

“Huh. I wonder if I insulted it by accident?” Harry muttered.

X

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to the twins. “I've been thinking on it for a bit and I might have a way to get whatever items you could possibly want. That includes those special abdl diapers too. Oh! That reminds me! Do you want night clothes for the night?”

“It’s too warm for that.” Dennis answered.

“We’ve slept in just our diapers and plastic pants plenty of times, and that was to prevent leaks. Besides, now that we can use magic again, we won't have to worry about that.”

“How about one of those pacifiers I saw lying in the back of the closet in the bathroom?” Harry offered.

“I didn’t see a pacifier.” Colin frowned.

“Neither did I.”

Harry shrugged and he use the relocation charm again to summon the pacifier he had seen. It appeared with a quiet pop.

“Huh. This isn’t one of ours.” Dennis remarked.

“Well, there’s no time like the present." Colin said and the prompted popped the pacifier in his mouth. He mumbled something, but it was hard to understand, so when Colin tried to remove it, it appeared he couldn’t. Every time he lifted his hand, he made to pull it out of his mouth, but first he scratched his nose. Then his ear. Then his other ear. This his chin.

“You can’t remove the pacifier?” Harry asked. Colin shook his head.

“Dennis? Why don’t you try and remove it?”

Dennis tried but he couldn’t remove it either. Harry tried, and it came out without too much difficulty.

“Huh. That’s good to know.” Harry remarked. He shook his head and refocused his attention back on Colin and Dennis.

“I think I have the perfect punishment for Hermione, boys. I think she’ll be the first one to test out one of those cribs. One of the diapers too!”

The three of them entered the common room again, and Hermione who still hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes, was lifted into the air and with the help of Colin and Dennis, she was wearing a diaper in a matter of moments.

Harry, knowing that Hermione would recognize the wand gesture, he pretended to cast a weak version of the bowel loosening curse. Then, he put her into the crib.”

“It’s nap time for you, little Hermione.” Harry talked down to her.

“Boys. Bed. **Now**!” Harry ordered. Colin and Dennis both hurried to comply. They had realized that Harry could get creative with his punishments and they didn’t want to see what he could think off just yet. Harry walked back into the common room thoughtfully. He still felt oddly energetic. Deciding that he might as well ask his contact now, if he could get them more diapers, he called for Dobby.

“Could I have service please? I would like to ask something if a house elf is available.” Harry requested politely. It was followed by an immediate pop.

“Harry Potter sir!”

Harry blinked. “Dobby? That’s a coincidence! I was wanting to talk to you. How are you doing? Are you working for Hogwarts? Is the headmaster paying you?”

Dobby looked down and shook his head. “No, Harry Potter, sir. Families don’t want to be paying a house elf. Not even for a few knuts a month.” The little elf admitted.

“Headmaster is not paying Dobby either. Dobby is should be happy he may work at Hogwarts.”

“That cheap old…” Harry muttered with a frown.

“Well, as it so happens, I need a little helper. I would be willing to pay up to a galleon a month and a whole day off every week.” Harry knew that he had to start high. Well, high from the house elf’s point of view.

“Deal sir! Dobby is so happy to be working for you!”

Harry blinked. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t high enough for Dobby if he agreed so quickly. Well, he would just give the little elf a raise on first opportunity.

“Well, I have several questions. First, the cloth diapers. Do I need to wash them myself, or do the house elves take care of it?”

“We elves will wash them sir.” Dobby answered promptly.

Harry nodded. That was very good.

“The next thing I had wanted to ask you, is more a favor than anything else, but you know that Dennis and Colin can’t make it to the bathroom?”

“Yes sir, they are little big boys.” Dobby agreed.

“Little big boys?” Harry repeated.

“Like old master Draco, Harry Potter sir.” The elf revealed innocently. A bit too innocently.

Harry blinked several times in a row. “Dobby, are you telling me that, Draco bloody Malfoy liked to wear diapers?”

“Likes.” Dobby corrected again. “Harry Potter, Sir.” He added as an afterthought.

_“Oh, God this is absolutely gold!”_ Harry thought gleefully. But then it occurred to him that he couldn’t mention that at all! Not if he wanted to keep suspicion of Dennis and Colin.

“Yes, well, Dennis and Colin aren’t what you call little big boys. They’re incontinent. That means that they honestly can’t help it. It’s not their fault. Anyway, there’s a favor I would like to ask, not only you, but all the elves that work at Hogwarts.” Harry explained.

“Dobby is listening sir.”

“Well, Colin and Dennis will need regular changes. But they can’t exactly walk through the halls carrying a soiled diaper, now can they? That’s why I wanted to ask the elves to mark stones that will pop soiled diapers straight into a trash can if it’s a disposable or a washing bin if it’s a cloth diaper. You’d have to mark every boy’s bathroom in the castle to begin with and at lots of places near the classrooms as well. Their diaper’s got to stay secret as long as possible."

“Dobby can be doing that along with the other elves sir.” Dobby promised.

“That would be awesome Dobby! Thank you!” Harry said gratefully.

“There is something else that I wanted to ask though. You personally, I mean. How familiar are you with the muggle world Dobby? If I asked you to get me something, could you do it?”

“Dobby is very familiar with visiting muggle shops, sir. Dobby was to be doing that all the time for bad little big old master Draco. Old bad mistress as well. And what Dobby doesn’t know how to find, Dobby can ask other elves.”

“Bad little big old master Draco?” Harry repeated. He couldn’t help it but start laughing hysterically at the very idea. But he sobered quickly. He just had the perfect blackmail material to use against Draco bloody Malfoy and he couldn’t use it because of Dennis and Colin. If he did try to try to use it against him, the bastard would no doubt try to get back at him and that could lead to him discovering the truth about Colin and Dennis.

“Would you know where to find disposable diapers, for boys my age, Dobby? Like the special disposable diapers that Colin and Dennis brought with them?”

“Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows what mister Harry Potter sir is talking about. Does master Harry Potter sir also want other things? Like toys for his boys?”

“Dobby…” Harry grimaced. It wasn’t just because of the terrible rhyme either.

“Couldn’t you… You know… Stick with one thing? If you can’t or won’t call me Harry, just call me sir or if you absolutely must, master. That’s what professional muggle butlers tend to call their employers.”

Dobby was absolutely astonished by what Harry had just said.

“Dobby… I would be allowed to call master Harry sir, by his name? Oh, no sir, Dobby couldn’t do that. But… Dobby will call master Harry Potter sir, master Harry in future. Is this okay?” Dobby asked shyly.

“That’s fine little buddy. Just make sure that the diapers you get are of the disposable kind and that they fit Colin and Dennis. Hermione too if she pushes her luck too much. I can’t keep using the diapers that Colin and Dennis brought.”

Dobby was nodding quickly. “Dobby knows where to go sir. But Dobby wonders… Should he get some info magazine thingies first? So, master Harry may choose from that?”

“Very good idea! That would be excellent Dobby!” Harry praised.

“Dobby will leave the magazines on master Harry’s bed. If master Harry wants to order something, he must summon Dobby first so Dobby may explain how it works.” Dobby explained.

“That’s awesome… Say Dobby…? Could you also get me stuff like coke and soda? Or even comic books? Perhaps even… Manga?” Harry ventured hopefully.

“Dobby can.” Dobby agreed. “Other house elves love reading comics and manga.” The elf confided.

“Brilliant!” Harry said excitedly. “Thank you, Dobby. I mean it little buddy.” Harry yawned again and it was only now that he was two seconds away from passing out. Maybe it was the fact he was so tired, or maybe it was having to process so many things in a row or it could even be because he had to recount his experiences with diapers himself, but Harry muttered something out loud he would never have allowed to pass his lips if he had been thinking clearly. Especially with Dobby in the room.

“I just don’t get the fuss about wearing a diaper. I’ve had to do wear one plenty of times. My aunt got really pissy when she realized that I might be enjoying it so she stopped forcing me into them. Still, they were awfully relaxing sometimes.” Harry muttered under his breath. Harry barely knew what he was saying anymore. He managed to crash onto his bed and was asleep before his head hit his pillow.

Dobby watched the boy he admired stumble into his room and crash into his bed. The little elf was more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. Nobody would think about it, but Dobby was in fact the equivalent of an Elf genius. That’s why he wanted to get paid. How else could he buy books and other supplies? But right now, Dobby put that greater than average intellect to good use.

Dobby knew that Harry was under a lot of pressure. His previous experiences over the last few years. The stress of being expected to care for two boys. Being expected to be okay with gay sex. It was only because Harry said something about diapers being relaxed, that Dobby did as he did.

Dobby noticed that the boy was already fast asleep. Dobby noticed that his hero looked peaceful. Dobby would even go as far as all him cute. Then Dobby did what he had done for Draco Malfoy hundreds of times already. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby removed all of Harry’s clothes. Another snap of the fingers had Harry dressed in a cloth diaper followed by a sleeper and then a pacifier. At the last moment, Dobby decided to retrieve a teddy bear from stock as well.

Dobby debated whether to lock the cloth diaper, leaving him unable to be rid of it but Dobby decided against it. While Dobby was feeling a little mischievous, he didn’t think master Harry would appreciate that. Dobby also didn’t think that he would want to use the diaper he was now unknowingly wearing.

Shrugging, Dobby made a note to make sure to be around when they woke up. He could at least explain things to master Harry. Including what it meant to have a house elf bonded to him, because Dobby was sure that his new master was clueless regarding that. Before Dobby popped out again, he looked at his master’s submissive witch.

_“Master Harry punished her by putting her in a diaper, but I don’t think that’s enough. It’s my duty to make sure the lesson sticks.”_ Dobby thought. Flexing his magical muscles, Dobby placed his own magic on her that would make her completely incontinent until the second Harry woke up. Dobby followed that up by placing a pacifier in her mouth that she couldn’t remove on her own, lastly Dobby summoned another stuffed toy from storage with just a tiny bit of magic to encourage her to hug it to herself. Dobby nodded to himself that this was a job well done and popped out. Making another mental note to make sure to be around when they woke up and to gather as many info books, he could get his hands on.

Monday September 2nd, 2019 

Harry slowly woke up at a sound that he didn’t recognize at first. After several seconds, he finally identified the sound as that of a girl who was crying. _“Why would a girl be crying?”_ He thought groggily. It was just after he asked himself that question, that the events of the previous day hit him full force.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he noticed that Colin and Dennis were still fast asleep in their beds. Looking to the other side, he finally realized that it was Hermione who was crying and was mumbling something unintelligible. It was clear she was upset. Also, was that a stuffed toy she was hugging to her chest? His eyes went then downwards, and he realized that the diaper she was wearing was sagging and very much used.

Oh dear. How had _that_ happened? He hadn’t cast any magic on Hermione for this result, had he? No. He had **pretended** to cast that spell. Because casting a spell on her that was borderline abuse wasn’t something he would do, no matter how tired he was. Judging from the color of the diaper, it was used to near full capacity.

It was then that he thought to check himself and it was only then that he realized that not only did he have a pacifier in his mouth, which he spit out as soon as that realization truly hit him. But he was holding a stuffed toy to his chest as well and if that wasn’t weird enough, he was wearing a sleeper as well and unless he was very much mistaken, then that thick package between his legs was a diaper. Thankfully it was dry and clean.

Harry was startled from his thoughts because Hermione was crying harder and louder. She had noticed he was awake, and he was doing nothing to help her. Harry threw the blankets of himself along with the stuffed toy and hurried to pull the pacifier form Hermione’s mouth. The nonsense that she had been mumbling became clear immediately.

“Harry? I’m sorry! I swear, I won’t do it again, but could you please let me out? Please? I need to go, and I don’t think this thing could take anything more.”

“It seems to me you already went. Several times in a row.” He answered plainly. It appeared that he had finally found a punishment that stuck. Not something she hated to love.

“That… I don’t know how that happened, but it certainly wasn’t intentional.” Hermione defended with an embarrassed blush.

“…Then I think that it’s a good thing I put a diaper on you last night, wasn’t it?” Harry responded.

Hermione was in a quandary If she agreed with him then Harry could use it against her, but she couldn’t disagree either, because clearly, he was right. She chose to stay quiet instead. She wasn’t certain it would work though. It could get her the opposite result even.

Instead, she decided to just get him to let her out. “Just let me out. Please?”

“Are you fighting the bowel loosening curse?” Harry asked. Pretending that he really had cast it. Which he hadn’t. It was a dud.

“I most certainly did not fight it.” Hermione snapped back indignantly. “You know that I tend to take my punishments with little complaint unless I want to get more of the same. But as you can see, your curse worked just fine so clearly THAT isn’t my fault. It was you that cast it on me remember? So, could you please let me out already? I need to go and I’m certain that if this thing takes as much as a single drop more it could explode!”

“I didn’t.” Harry admitted finally.

“…What?” Hermione asked with a confused frown.

“The bowel loosening curse. It was a dud. A fake. Bogus. False. Do I need to continue? I just pretended to cast it on you because it’s called a curse for a reason! It’s not something you cast without a very good reason. Even if you do cast it with good intentions, it can still be harmful.” Harry told her. He knew what he was talking about after all. Defense against the dark was his best subject. He would even go as far to say that it was his passion. He had read as much as he could on curses, hexes, charms and anything else that could be useful in a fight.

“Well, whether you did or didn’t cast the curse, it did its part just fine and I certainly didn’t soil myself on purpose! It was only then that Hermione had calmed down enough to look at Harry as well.

“Harry… Why are **you** wearing a sleeper and what appears to be a diaper under said sleeper yourself?”

“I don’t know, actually.” Harry admitted. “I was tired last night, but I think I would’ve remembered if I put this thing on myself.” Harry answered.

He opened the crib and Hermione practically jumped out of it. Hermione paused for a moment, muttered something under her breath and quickly waddled into the bathroom. The door closed behind her, but Harry didn’t hear the telltale sound of a lock.

_“That must mean she wants me to join her, either alone or with the boys.”_ Harry thought. The thought of joining her sure was tempting but he decided against it. He found an orgasm much more satisfying if it had been a while since he had sex.

Harry slowly walked to the beds where Colin and Dennis were sleeping and debated if he should change out of the sleeper and the diaper. If he woke them up like this, they could take it as if he was mocking them. Harry debated the matter for a few more moments before making his decision. He would wake them up as he was. He wanted to show some camaraderie to the boys. Walking closer, he noticed immediately that their diapers had sagged and if the smell hadn’t given it away, then the color would have. He had two very stinky (little) boys right now who needed to be changed urgently.

“Dennis? Colin? Are you awake?” Harry asked quietly, shaking them gently. Both boys finally stirred. They yawned, rubbed their eyes and it was just adorable to watch them wake up like that. After several moments, they pushed themselves into a sitting position and muttered good mornings to each other and when they noticed Harry to him as well.

Harry noticed that they didn’t even seem to realize that they had messed and pee’d several times during the night.

“Morning, Harry.” They muttered sleepily.

“Good morning, you two. Hermione is taking a shower right now. It’s up to you if you want to join her or if you wait until she’s done, so you can clean yourself up in private. I know that you literally can’t change yourselves or each other, but how about other things?” He paused to give them a chance to answer him.

“We can wash ourselves just fine.” Colin sa/id with a yawn. “Won’t Hermione be upset if we barge into the bathroom when she’s washing up? Girls tend to not like it when boys go into the bathroom when they’re naked.

“Hermione deliberately didn’t lock her door.” Harry answered.

“She either expects me to join her, or you two. Hermione is a very smart girl and I’m sure she has made several conclusions already. Besides, she won’t care. Hermione is very casual when it comes to nudity. She won’t care if you see her naked or if she sees you naked.” He paused.

“In fact, I know for certain that she finds the two of you very cute. So, if you’re lucky, you may end up finding out just how good she is with that mouth and that tongue of hers Like I said though, if she didn’t want me or you to be joining her, naked or not, she would’ve locked her door.” Harry concluded.

“We’ll join you and her in the bathroom then. But we want you to come with us to avoid any… Misunderstandings.” Dennis decided. But as he said that, he had gotten a strange look on his face, like he wasn’t sure he was believing what his eyes were clearly showing him.

“…Harry?” Dennis began carefully.

“Yes?” Harry yawned.

“…Are you aware that you are wearing a sleeper as well as one of our disposable diapers?”

“…Yes. I’m fully aware. But… I’m not entirely sure how it happened.” Harry admitted. It was then that he remembered just who he had been talking with before he went to bed.

“Dobby.” Harry sighed.

“Who?” Dennis and Colin asked, confused.

‘Pop’

“Did master Harry called for Dobby?” The house elf asked eagerly.

“I didn’t, but it’s good you came anyway. Are you responsible for the way I’m dressed and for Hermione’s soiled diaper?”

“Dobby is.” The elf confirmed cheerfully.

“Before master Harry went to sleep, master muttered something or another, so Dobby decided to help. Dobby figured that he might as well finish the look with the sleeper, pacifier and a stuffed toy.” Dobby explained.

“Dobby also considered casting the same magics on master Harry as Dobby did on miss Hermione, but Dobby decided against it.”

“I see. I don’t remember saying something like that.” Harry replied.

“Well, you were pretty tired.” The elf admitted.

“Master fell asleep on top of master’s bed. Dobby didn’t think master Harry would be comfortable like that.

That’s also why Dobby decided to replace master Harry’s underwear with a diaper and why Dobby replaced master Harry’s clothing with a sleeper and why Dobby put a pacifier in master Harry’s mouth with a stuffed toy in master Harry’s arms. Dobby thought that master Harry looked to be very cute and very peaceful too.”

“Well, I has been a while since I had such a good night’s sleep. So, thank you buddy. I appreciate the gesture.” Harry answered.

A short pause. “Just don’t do that again without me asking.”

Looking back at his two boys, Harry asked: “How do I look?”

“Well, I would like to see you with the full look. You know, the stuffed toy and the pacifier that Dobby mentioned.” Dennis answered honestly.

“What my brother said.” Colin agreed.

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something, when Dobby decided to go along with it. He snapped his fingers and a moment later, the pacifier vanished from where he had spit it out and then it reappeared in his mouth. Harry found himself holding the stuffed toy as well.

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to go along with it.

“Like this?” Harry mumbled through the pacifier.

That reminded him. Removing the pacifier from his mouth and absently observing he could do so without a problem he first addressed Colin and then Dobby.

“Colin, why don’t you go and fetch that pacifier you tried last night, maybe Dobby knows why you couldn’t remove it.” Colin immediately did as he was told, and Harry was reminded that both boys were in urgent need of a change. They couldn’t walk around in those dirty diapers for too much longer.

_“A few minutes more won’t too much of a difference, I’m sure.”_ Harry thought.

Looking at Dobby, he could tell that the elf was a bit confused but was waiting for Harry to explain all the same.

“Dobby, last night, Colin tried a pacifier that I found in the supply closet over there.” Harry pointed his thumb to the door to the outmost right.

“But when he tried to remove it, he couldn’t. Dennis tried to remove it as well, but he couldn’t remove it either. I, on the other hand, could remove it just fine. Colin is getting it now. I would like to know if there is anything special about it. I didn’t want to try it out for myself because if the boys couldn’t remove it and I couldn’t remove it either, then I would be forced to ask one of the adults.” Suffice to say, that was a scenario Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. Both for himself as for Colin and Dennis.

“And what about this one? Is there anything special about it?” Harry asked, waving the pacifier he had held in his mouth just a few seconds ago.

“That’s just a regular pacifier with the normal magics on it.” The elf responded.

“What kind of normal magics? I didn’t grow up in the magical world and neither did Dennis or Colin.”

“It is being doing three things.” Dobby said.

“It changes in size depending on the child see?” Dobby asked. “This be too big for normal baby. That be the first thing.” The elf explained.

“Second bit of magic is that this paci can never be lost by baby because it will always find its way back into the mouth or hand of the baby depending on how the little one is feeling. But if it gets too dirty, it will attempt to clean itself and if it fails it will start glowing and be stuck to the ground only adult wizard or house elf may pick up.”

It was then that Colin returned with the pacifier in his hand. He gave it to Dobby when the elf held out his hand. Dobby examined the pacifier carefully, trying to find out how it was different or if it was different at all.

“Would mister Colin try the pacifier for Dobby? So, Dobby may see what it does and try to remove it.”

“Colin?” Harry prompted.

“Sure. Why not?” The boy shrugged. Colin popped it back in his mouth. Demonstrating, he tried to remove it from his mouth but couldn’t. Dennis tried to remove it as well but failed this time as well. Dobby tried to remove it and could remove it perfectly.

Dobby stared at the innocent looking item in his hand and sterilized it with his magic. That way it could be used for someone else. He held it out for Harry to try to himself.

“Dobby wants master Harry to try it. To see if his age makes a difference.”

“I… I’m not so sure if I should put that thing in my mouth. What if you won’t be able to remove it? You don’t recognize the charms on it do you?”

“Dobby doesn’t.” The elf admitted. “But Dobby is certain that it wouldn’t do any harm. Dobby knows how to recognize bad magics. Or naughty magic. Or mischievous magic. Or magic that tries to hide what it is. Dobby knows all about it.” The elf tried to reassure him.

“You’re absolutely certain?” Harry checked.

“As sure as Dobby can be.” The elf confirmed.

“Okay.” Harry admitted defeat. “I’m trusting you with this, Dobby.” He accepted the pacifier and after looking at it for a few moments, he popped it in his mouth. It occurred to him that it was silly that a eighteen-year-old boy, was not only dressed in a sleeper, with a pacifier in his mouth and wearing a diaper to boot. Part of him was about to rebel at the thought, but Harry dismissed it because this was just an experiment.

“Ah dun feew any difwrent.” (I don’t feel any different) Harry mumbled. _“I sound ridiculous.”_ Harry thought. He tried to remove it but found he couldn’t. In fact, he couldn’t even raise his hand to remove the pacifier from his mouth.

“Try to remove it from your mouth, Harry.” Colin said.

“Ah can’t.” Harry answered. (I can’t)

“Ah can’t even rhaiwse my hand.” (I can’t even raise my hand.)

Colin tried to remove it but found that it appeared to be stuck.

“It won’t move. It’s like your biting on it so hard I can’t pull it out.”

Dennis tried after Colin stepped back and he said the same thing. Then it was Dobby’s turn and Dobby could remove it without a problem.

“And?” Colin prompted.

“I couldn’t even raise my hand to try and remove it. Couldn’t trick myself either. I tried to raise it to scratch my hair and then, so I could pull it out, but I couldn’t even do that.” Harry explained.

“You couldn’t raise your hand to scratch your hair, or you couldn’t raise your hand to try and trick it and then try and pull it out?” Dennis asked.

“Both. I think.” Harry answered.

“Dobby finds this very strange; he also thinks you should let him take it with him. There is something fishy going on with it and Dobby thinks it’s better to play it safe.” Dobby said thoughtfully.

“There’s something odd going on with it and you still let me and Colin try it?” Harry asked sharply.

“Not **_bad_** fishy, just… Odd fishy.” Dobby defended. That deflated Harry’s temper very effectively. Still, he remembered the elf saying something vaguely similar when Harry had accused him that he was trying to kill him. _“Not kill, never kill sir!”_ The elf had said. _“Just maim enough to be sent home.”_ Harry snorted at the memory.

“It’s fine.” He spoke out loud. “Go and take it with you. There’s still a lot of stuff in the supply closet where I found it in the first place, so I would like for you to go and look to see if there is anything else going on with the stuff inside.”

“Dobby will.” The elf promised.

“Thanks buddy, we’ll take it from here.” Harry said. The elf, recognizing a dismissal promptly popped out.

“So, what are you going to do with that diaper of yours, Harry?” Dennis asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elf dialogue: Okay, so, I've come up with something that I think is pretty… Well, I’m not going to say original, because after years and years of HP fanfiction, I very much doubt there’s an original idea to be found, but the thought I had was to give elves their own language and that’s why they talk like they’re stupid. They haven’t mastered the language, mostly because nobody has bothered to really teach them. They THINK they’re doing it properly.
> 
> Word count without notes: 5.014  
diaper count: 35


End file.
